An Adventure Through Time And Space
by Relena Duo
Summary: The Doctor has been captured and the Earth is in need, old friends of the Doctor unite with the new ones to rescue him. Reunion fic. Features: 11th Doctor, Captain Jack, Martha, Amy, Rory, Clara, Sarah-Jane and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**An Adventure Through Time And Space**

**Summary: The Doctor has been captured and the Earth is in need, old friends of the Doctor unite with the new ones to rescue him. Reunion fic.**

**Features: 11th Doctor, Captain Jack, Martha and many more.**

**So guys, this is my first ever Doctor Who fanfic, please be nice with me, I hope that you don't find any grammatical errors, but anyone can overlook a error :x**

**About the story, This is set right after the Name of the Doctor and just before the Day of the Doctor.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In a great and grant mansion at the far end of one of the most modern cities of the 36th century, there was a dark royal looking room only lightened by the fireplace, in front of the fireplace there was an armchair, an armchair in which sat an old man. An old man called Albert Brown.

Albert Brown was a man of great wealth and power, he had dedicated his whole life to his work and to his campaigns, he had long ago in his early youth decided that he would dedicate his life to the greater good of this universe. That is why he had studied electrical engineering; he believed that the answer to make this world better was in the better development of technology, not only in providing cheaper energy but also employment. With those ideals young Albert had set out to study and work in his youth, now he was already an old man of many years. He now was the owner of 2 and a half galaxies' power plants. Power plants that he himself had designed, clean power at a very cheap price, he was very proud it. He was also proud of all his campaigns and efforts to free the universe of weapons and bring peace to every person.

All his life dedicated to peace, but yet, the world was not in peace.

For Albert it seemed that no matter how much good he did he still couldn't make of this universe a better place, there was war wherever he looked, famine and destruction was on the news.

And Albert felt that he couldn't do anything about it.

Albert sighed deeply and stood up from his armchair and walked over to his window. He had always loved to look at the stars, his mother had always told him when he was a child that if one looked closely, all the answers were in the stars and their history. Albert smiled at the fond memory of his mother, she had almost made him choose a career as an Archeologist, but things had didn't work out for him to be one.

He stood still, just staring at the vastness of the universe for a while, contemplating the past and the future. That's when he thought about it. He was going to searched for an answer for the universe, and he won't stop until he find one.

So in Albert's old days he set himself to search for an answer in the universe, he looked into the future, he looked at his present, and then he looked back at the past.

The past was what Albert considered most difficult to research, so he went to consult with the great universities and professors of the age and started to read through their most ancient and valuable records.

Albert was glad he had powerfull influences, if it wasn't for them his search would have come to a short end, but with all his connections he had managed to get a special permission to search through everything he wanted with no time restrictions.

He would sit in their main archive room and read for days on no end, in search for an answer for all his questions.

One day he came upon a thesis work of a certain woman known as "River Song", who had written of a man simply known as the Doctor, no name or any other title, just "The Doctor".

The thesis fascinated him, never before had he heard of a race named "Time Lords", of a planet named "Gallifrey", or of a war named "The Great Last Time War".

Sure, he had heard of the Daleks and of some of their inexplicable defeats, if this story of the Doctor was true, it would all fit in perfectly.

Albert read the thesis over and over, absorbing all he could about this "Doctor", it perplexed him that such a man with such a passion for the safety and peace of the universe wasn't the most famous being that had ever existed, after all that's how it should be, he would know that. After a few years of leading campaigns for the peace of the universe Albert had become quite famous, everybody knew who Albert Brown was. After reading the thesis several times, but instead of answering anything and just getting more questions, Albert concluded that he needed to know more, but where?

He had long ago wanted to go speak with Professor River Song, but had discovered that the poor woman had died in an expedition to The Library, thus his only source of the Doctor had come to an abrupt end.

'Such a pity', thought Albert one afternoon as he sat reading though her thesis, it seemed that the woman had met this "Doctor" at some time, it would have been fabulous if he could hear a firsthand impression of the "Doctor" in person.

He had also already searched the Doctor in the Informarium, but it was as if the "Doctor", the entire race of "Time Lords" and "Gaillifrey" had never existed.

It was on one of the many days of search without outcome that Albert decided that it was time to take his search a step further. He went to the shady backstreets of his city and started to ask questions. Before he even knew it, he soon found himself on a planet 50 years light from his own, in a backstreet bar with too few lights and poor hygiene, drinking what the bartender called water in what the bartender's helper called a "clean" glass.

His contact was a member of some organization called "The Silence", at that time of his life he would have no idea what they were, but in time he would know so much more of them.

Not only had his contact given him a file detailing various adventures of the Doctor but also a file explaining the Time War and how the Time Lords had come unto extinction.

Albert didn't even sleep on the journey back home, nor did he do so that night.

It didn't take long for Albert to become totally fascinated with a plan that was going on near the end of the Time Lord existence called "The Final Sanction". For Albert it was finally finding the answer to all his questions of his whole life, it was a perfect plan. To convert people in thought only, there would never again be wars, famine, murders, or any other malady. He was enraged and deeply disappointed to learn that the Doctor had been against this wonderful plan and had even prevented it from being perpetuated.

Albert was beyond convinced that even with the Time Lords extinct their master plan had to come to life, he would make sure of it, even if it took all he had.

Albert Brown would bring peace to this Universe.

And he was going to make the Doctor pay for letting the universe suffer all these years while he could have set to an end all evil that had ever been, nobody should go unpunished after doing such a horrible act.

* * *

It has been months since Albert had started to place his plans in motion so far everything had went smoothly and if things continued like this his master plan would soon become true.

So far Albert had been directing the whole operative from his mansion, but now he would move to his base, where the mainframe of the operative was being held. He wanted to be there when the most difficult part of his plan was placed in motion: to kidnap The Doctor.

Albert smirked as he sat in his spaceship that was taking him to his base, he was going to enjoy this part of the plan more than anything else, most of his time and effort had gone into carefully planning this stage of the plan. It had to be perfect; he was going to punish the Doctor for his horrible crime.

As he arrived at this modern base he had to be proud not only of himself but of all his helpers that he had employed for this task, of course he had not told them what they were really up to, most of them were content with his explanation that they were experimenting with a new energy power while the other ones, specifically employed to kidnap the Doctor didn't care at all about all the basements that he had settled across the universe, they only cared about kidnapping the Doctor and making him suffer.

Albert had made sure that he had the very best for that task; he had read enough about the Doctor to know how dangerous and manipulative he was. He had made acquaintances with what remained of the Silence and had discovered some interesting stories; apparently River Song had killed the Doctor in 2011 at Lake Silencio.

This not only compromised heavily Albert's plans, he needed the Doctor and he needed him alive, but it also shocked him. He had known that River Song had been to prison for quite a time but he had no idea it was because of that. He had also read that she had gotten out free because it had been demonstrated that the man she supposedly had killed didn't exist. Had she somehow found a way to erase the Doctor's existence from all known records to free herself? He would have to investigate the matter.

After much debate he and his helpers came to the decision that they would have to kidnap the Doctor before he went to Lake Silencio, after all, when their plan finished it wouldn't matter if the Doctor still went to Lake Silencio or not.

They had set their plan already in motion, they had picked earth to be the first planet to be destroyed in their plan, it was inevitable that some planets be destroyed in this plan.

They needed to place several basements on some planets so that they could transmit their signal, a signal that would unlock The Time Lock placed on The Time War, the signal would consist on the code that only the Doctor knew, after getting it they would transmit it through the whole universe.

For that they would need all those basements, pity every planet that had those basements would inevitably be destroyed by the energy anomalies that their engines would create. That is why all the planets that would have one of the basements would be uninhabited, except earth, the most beloved planet of the Doctor. It was going to be part of his punishment to see his beloved earth be destroyed minutes before they killed him. The Doctor wasn't going to be part of the new universe that was going to be created were peace would govern. Albert had alongside with his helpers devised a way to permanently kill the Doctor, with no possibilities of regeneration.

Albert walked into his new base, everybody was ready and on their position, they were still trying to get more people ready for the big moment when the kidnapping would happen when their golden opportunity had presented itself, the Doctor had walked into one of their basements on earth in England in the 19th century.

They were just going to have to do this without some of their new helpers. This was their chance, today they would capture the Doctor and soon they would bring peace into the universe.

Albert stood and watched as his helpers raced through the portal that connected them with their main base on earth and went through it lastly. He ordered everybody into their positions, he was going to make sure that the Doctor didn't manage to somehow run away; an opportunity like this wouldn't be presenting itself anytime soon again.

He went to the main control room and assessed the situation through the communication devises, after a moment he received the confirmation he needed and ordered them into action.

After that it was going to be solely in his team's hands.

It took quite a while before Albert heard again of his team, it had taken all their effort and the Doctor almost escaped 3 times, but they had managed to knock him out and now they were taking him to his cell.

Albert Brown walked into the cold and dark cell room where the Doctor was being held. The Doctor was chained to the wall and there was blood dripping from his mouth, he looked up at Albert and Albert smirked back at him and said,

"I win".

* * *

**End of the first chapter!**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be here Chapter 2!**

**In this chapter things should get more interesting, also,**

***this author does not know how to techno babble at all***

**So you won't find techno babble in here...sorry :/**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny day with just a few stray clouds floating in the sky and there was a nice breeze that made it neither too warm, neither too cold, just perfect.

Martha thought it was a pity that she and Mickey had to go on a mission from UNIT on this particular day. They had been picking up energy anomalies all over Great Britain for months and had finally traced it to a building in London.

'We could have gone to the park with the children today', thought Martha as she entered the backyard of a building.

Martha's thoughts went back to her two children that were going to stay for the day with her parents, there was little Zack of six who had just started grade one and little Penelope of two.

Martha was awakened of her reverie when she heard the birds sang happily while they sat on a tree of the backyard of the building, Martha and Mickey had decided that they would go inside the building from the backyard's door. They were just behind a bush as they assessed the backdoor of the building. The building seemed to be quite old, from the Victorian era perhaps.

Mickey lead the way out of the first set bushes and went to a second set of bushes that were closer to the backdoor. He and Martha hid perfectly behind the bush and Mickey was about to lead the way to finally go to the backdoor and then enter the building when Martha heard a slight rustle of leaves from the bushes that they had just been in a few minutes ago.

Martha signaled him that she had heard something from the first set bushes.

They glanced at each other, Mickey loaded his gun and nodded at Martha to do the same, and she did so and nodded back at him. Mickey slowly crept out of the bushes he was in and slowly moved towards while pointing his gun at the bushes with Martha at his heals doing the same thing.

Mickey was about to jump into the bush and catch whoever was when nobody else but Captain Jack Harkness came out of the bush pointing a gun at both Martha and Mickey. It only took a moment for Jack to change his once serious face to a wide grin as he recognized them both and lowered his gun. Martha and Mickey both did the same as well as she ran to go give Jack a hug and Mickey gave Jack a slight slap on the back.

They all moved behind the first set of bushes and greeted each other properly.

"Martha, Mickey!", he exclaimed happily in a whisper as he hugged them both, "don't tell me that UNIT has also been picking up and tracing those energy anomalies?"

"Torchwood has been doing the same then?", asked Martha also in a whisper as she broke free from Jack's bear hug.

"How did you know that that was the thing we were doing?", whispered Mickey.

"Why else would you two be here at an old building where all these energy anomalies that have been affecting us for the last few months have been traced to?", he whispered back.

"Yeah", agreed Mickey.

"Have you found out anything about it?", asked Martha.

"I don't know any more than you do", whispered Jack back, "how are the children, I hear they are two now".

Martha smiled back at him, "They have been two for quite a while now you know".

"Yea, but it has been quite a while since we last met", whispered Jack, "so, how's Zack and what is her name again? Jenny? Annie? Lily?", guessed Jack.

"It's Penny, for Penelope, Captain Cheesecake", answered Mickey.

"And they are both fine thank you", said Martha with a smile.

Jack was about to say something else when he abruptly stopped and motioned for Martha and Mickey to be quiet. They stayed quiet for a moment and then Martha said,

"The birds, they stopped singing".

"The Tree", said Mickey.

Jack got his gun ready and so did the Smith-Jones. Jack and Mickey went first as they crept from behind the bush and then rapidly rushed to the tree. As they jumped on the person that was walking near the tree she screamed and immediately pointed what looked like a lipstick at them.

"What?", said both Martha and Mickey at the same time.

"Sarah Jane?", asked Jack when he recovered from the surprise.

"Jack, Martha, Mickey!", she exclaimed happily ,"so nice to see you all again after all this time!", she said as they hugged each other.

"Yea, it has been quite a time since we last met!", said Jack happily and holstered back his gun which Martha and Mickey did as well.

"Don't tell me you have also been tracking all these energy anomalies", said Martha.

"What energy anomalies?", asked Sarah Jane.

"You mean you aren't here because of that?", asked Jack

Sarah Jane shook her head.

"Then why are you here?", asked Mickey.

"I'm tracing a small spaceship that fell near this place last week".

"Last week?", said Martha

"So we can't blame it for all the energy anomalies", said Mickey

"Too bad, it would have been so much easier if it would just be a spaceship, there might be who knows what inside that building".

"What are these energy anomalies you are talking about?", asked Sarah Jane

"Both UNIT and Torchwood have been picking up energy anomalies all over Great Britain, they have been causing malfunction of all kinds of electronics, which has been causing a lot of problems to everybody", explained Jack.

"So it has been that and not the power energy failures that have been causing it as they said, I never believed it, but I have been too busy tracking fallen spaceships for two months already to investigate the energy failures", said Sarah Jane, "do you think the anomalies might be the cause of all the spaceships crashing down?".

"Yea", nodded Jack and the others, "It probably is".

"Then what are we waiting for?", she said, "Let's go inside and find out what is happening here".

"What, wait, you can't come!", said Jack.

"Of course I can and I will", said Sarah Jane.

Jack looked at Martha and Mickey and they just smiled.

"I don't see why she can't come", said Mickey making Jack look exasperated.

"Okay, but Martha will be keeping your back all the time Sarah Jane", said Jack to her as he glanced at Martha and got a nod from her.

She smiled back at him, "Sure", she said.

"Good, Martha, Mickey Mouse, get your guns ready, Sarah Jane, get your sonic lipstick ready".

They all got ready and started towards the first set of bushes; after they were there they went to the second set of bushes. When they were about to go to the backdoor Jack signaled and made sure that everyone was ready.

Then they all rushed to the door which Jack and Mickey kicked open with Sarah Jane and Martha at their heals both pointing their respective guns and sonic lipstick, which they lowered after seeing the place completely empty.

Jack signaled Mickey to go the room on the left while he went to the room on the right. As they checked the rooms out Martha and Sarah Jane looked around the room that they had rushed in, it was empty, with a thick coat of dust and lots of cob webs; it looked as if nobody had been living there for years.

After a while both Jack and Mickey came back.

"This place is empty, nobody has lived here in ages", said Mickey.

"But the tracing device is pointing us to this place", said Jack as he checked his devise.

"So is mine", said Martha as she checked hers.

"Well, here isn't anything", said Mickey.

Both Martha and Jack tried and retried with their tracing devices and every time it directed them back to the place they were. Mickey had eventually called back to UNIT to inform them that the building was empty.

"Well, I'm going to have to go and check on that spaceship before the end of the day", said Sarah Jane as she glanced at her watch and then headed for the door.

"We could go with you", offered Martha.

"No, I'm fine", said Sarah Jane.

"No", insisted Jack, "there could be anything inside that spaceship".

"For a week Captain?", said Sarah Jane with a raised eyebrow.

"It could still be lurking near it", said Mickey.

"I'm not going to be able to go alone am I?", said Sarah Jane tiredly.

"Nope", said Jack with a grin.

"You know that I've done this hundreds of time alone before, right?"

"But I wasn't anywhere near all those times", ginned Jack.

Sarah Jane only rolled her eyes and followed the signal that Mr. Smith had picked up last week to the backyard of the building just next to the one they had had been in. When they got there they found an empty backyard.

The Smith-Jones and Jack were about to say something about terrible luck for one day when Sarah Jane picked up a rock and threw in the air, it then hit what previously had seem like nothing but when the rock hit it there was a metal clank and there appeared a small spaceship.

"Mr. Smith detected an invisibility shield, he also scanned the building for any invisibility shields", she added before they could ask.

"Well, at least we know that we didn't overlook something invisible", said Martha.

"What a nice little thing", said Jack as he got near the spaceship, "it has to be able to open here somewhere", he said as he started to feel the thing. There shifted open a little door after some time.

"Be careful Jack", said Martha.

"Come on Martha, it's not like it can kill me, not permanently at any rate", he amended.

None of them could stop Jack as he climbed into it and exclaimed from within, "There's no one in here", he then tried to turn on the main computer.

Sarah Jane and the Smith-Jones came and looked in; they could see the computer's screen was already lightning up.

"I think I'm almost there", said Jack as he typed another code into the computer which then lightened up with the letter reading "Teselecta".

"Who or what are the "Teselecta"?", asked Mickey.

"Never heard before of them", said Martha.

"Nor have I", said Sarah Jane.

"Same here", said Jack as he typed further, "let's see if I can find out something about them".

"Here", he said as the screen changed, "it says that this spaceship was on its path to go to Germany right before WWII to go receive a report of a team whose mission had been interrupted by, listen to this", said Jack with a wide grin, "by nobody else, but the Doctor".

Martha just had to smile while shaking her head, "Typical".

"Yea, I can already see him foiling another alien's plan", said Mickey.

"Actually it says that he helped them with a dangerous criminal named River Song", he said as there appeared a photo of River on the screen.

"She doesn't look like a criminal", said Martha.

"Here it says she was in Stormcage for murder", said Jack.

"What is Stormcage?", asked Sarah Jane.

"It's the most high security prison in the universe, only the most dangerous criminals go there", answered Jack as he typed more into the computer.

"Good to know the Doctor was there to save the day then", said Martha, "last time we saw him he", she paused there and Mickey gave her a hug.

"His face was sad and that look in his eyes, he was saying goodbye, I know it", said Mickey.

"He also went to you?", said Sarah Jane.

"He also went to say goodbye to you?", asked Martha.

Sarah Jane nodded, "He saved Luke from being run over by a car".

"And saved us from a Sontaran", said Mickey.

"And you Jack, did he-", Martha stopped mid-sentence when she saw his face, it was pale and it looked as if he had soon a ghost, "What is it?", she asked concerned.

"She was imprisoned because of murder", he rasped through his suddenly dry throat.

"Yes, so you said, what about it?", she asked perplexed.

"The person she killed", he started

"What about it?", asked Mickey.

"It says she killed the Doctor", he finally got out.

After a moment of silence Sarah Jane was the first to speak, "But that's the same the Sansheen said when they said he was dead!".

"The what, who are you talking about?!", asked Martha

"But that was confirmed to be a lie Sarah Jane, they also said he had died in an accident on some planet during a chase or something-"

"They said he died?!", exclaimed Martha.

"Some time ago there were these aliens that said they had the body of the Doctor but he turned up there and cleared it all up", explained Sarah Jane.

"Why didn't anybody tell us?", asked Mickey, "even Jack knows!".

"UNIT tried to contact you but failed and when it was cleared, I-I think they just didn't bother to tell you", tried to explain Sarah Jane.

"But this is something entirely different Sarah Jane!", exclaimed Jack exasperated, "it says he was killed in 2011 in U.S.A. near some place called Lake Silencio by this woman".

Sarah Jane was the first to get her voice back, "Are you sure Jack?".

"This is a sort of legal punishment organization, look", the screen changed and now showed a list of sorts, "they have a list of all the people they have to punish for their horrible deeds, on the list are people as evil as Hitler, why else would they place River Song on this list if she hadn't killed the Doctor?"

"So he's dead then?", asked Martha as there rolled a tear across her cheek. Mickey hugged her, trying to console her.

"But I saw him some time ago", said Sarah Jane still denying to believe that the Doctor could be dead.

"It must have been before this happened", Jack said with his face downcast.

The screen changed again and now showed a smiling Doctor with a bow-tie and a tweed jacket.

"Whose that", asked Mickey.

"That's the Doctor", said Sarah Jane with a smile wiping a tear.

"He regenerated?", asked Martha.

"Again?", added Mickey.

"This is how I saw him when he turned up with the Sansheen", she said wiping another tear.

"Didn't he regenerate when she-", Martha couldn't finish her sentence.

"She shot him during his regeneration cycle so it couldn't be completed", said a downcast Jack.

Martha hugged Mickey tighter, 'Such a great loss to the universe, why would she do it?', thought Martha.

"What's with the bow-tie?", asked Jack with a laugh as he tried to mask his tears.

"He has always had a unique sense of fashion", said Sarah Jane with a sad smile.

They stood in silence for a moment, Mickey hugging Martha, Sarah Jane standing still, just where she was and Jack seated silently in the little spaceship. Suddenly the spaceship's energy started to fail, the screen became static and then went black as well as everything else in the ship.

A minute later it all came back on, including the gang's electronics which had also went out.

"This can't be sign of anything good", said Jack.

At that moment Mickey's phone rang.

"Its UNIT", he said as he excused himself and walked away to answer the phone.

"Why would she do it?", asked Martha.

"The Doctor has many enemies", said Sarah Jane, "Any one of them could have gotten her to-", she stopped mid-sentence unable to say it.

"What?!", they heard Mickey scream, "You can't do that!", he screamed again, he than hanged up the phone and turned to the gang, "They hanged up on me!".

"What happened", asked Jack as he got out of the spaceship.

"They want to call in the Doctor", he said.

"But you told them what", he paused, "what we just find out", he choked.

"Yes, I did", he started, "and you know what they want to do now? They want to get a Doctor before Lake Silencio."he finished.

"They can't do that", said Martha.

"I know", said Mickey.

"But it might actually work", said Jack.

"Excuse me?", said Martha.

"Think about it", said Jack, "it might be the only way we have to solve this problem and-and see him for the last time", he added sadly.

"He's right", said Sarah Jane.

"Yea", agreed Martha and Mickey reconsidering it.

"Are they going to contact him now?", asked Jack to Mickey.

"Yes, they already send a car to come fetch us to go to the Tower of London".

"Can we also come?", asked Sarah Jane.

"Sure", said Martha and gave Sarah Jane a hug.

They all went to wait by the road after reactivating the invisibility shield and closing the door, after some time a black car came to pick them up. The ride was silent and uneventful, the sun had stopped to shine since the clouds had covered them, everything had turned somber and dark. Martha thought it almost looked as if the universe had also just found out that its greatest defender had died.

When they arrived at the Tower of London Kate Steward was standing in the entrance waiting for them.

"I hope the ride was pleasant", she greeted them.

"Kate Steward, we finally meet", said Jack with his usual grin in place.

"Captain Harkness, I have heard very much of you and your work at Torchwood", she shook his hand, "as well as of you Miss Sarah Jane Smith", she smiled and shook her hand.

"What is the plan Miss Steward?", asked Martha.

"Could you follow me please", she said as she began to lead to way inside.

"We have been keeping a close eye on the Doctor's previous companions for a time now"", she started while walking on, "we believe that if we talked with them we could contact the Doctor".

"You know them?", asked Sarah Jane.

"I believe we all remember the Year of the Slowly Invasion with the Cubes?", said Kate.

"Yes", said Sarah Jane and the other nodded.

"The Doctor was here when it all started and he helped us when all those people had those heart arrests", she answered.

"So he was here", said Jack smiling, "should have known".

"Yes, not only was he here but he also suffered of a heart attack in one of his hearts".

"He what?", said Martha shocked.

"What happened then?", asked Jack concerned.

"Oh, everything turned out fine, his companion saved him, she never said how though".

The gang walked along silently after that till they arrived to a room with computers and their operators. On a wide screen at the end of the room were the images of Amy and Rory.

"These are Amelia Pond-Williams and Rory Williams", introduced Kate.

"I take it that they are married", said Sarah Jane to which Kate nodded.

"Where do they live?", asked Jack.

"Do you wish to go to speak with them Captain?"

"If it's possible", he said.

"It can be arranged", she agreed.

"We also would like to go", said Mickey.

"Well then, Captain Harkness, Mrs. and Mr. Smith-Jones will lead the team, I will place some men under your order for when you go, Miss Smith and I will be at your heals giving you directions once we arrive in Leadworth, we will enter the house once everything is cleared out", she glanced at Sarah Jane who nodded in agreement.

"We better get going then", said Jack with a grin.

* * *

Amy sat at the table in her kitchen boringly reading a magazine of travel; Rory was up in their bedroom preparing his clothes for the next day at his work at the hospital.

Amy glanced at the calendar and wondered when River would come visit them again, it had been a really long time since the last one and she was really missing her.

She tossed the magazine away and gave up on it, none of the destinations got even close to what she had seen when she traveled with the Doctor, she'd rather go upstairs to help Rory with the clothes.

She stood up and looked outside the kitchen window, it had promised to be a nice day till before afternoon when it got all cloudy, it was probably going to rain later.

Amy was about to move away from the window when she saw a shadow moving in the bushes.

A normal person would have probably just ignored it, but when you live a life with the Doctor you learn to pay attention to everything, she gave it another look and stared at the bushes and saw it again.

"Rory!", she yelled.

Then she heard a loud thumbing at the door and somebody burst in from the backdoor and the front door that had just been thrown down.

"RORY!", she screamed again and grabbed her frying pan and held it in front of her as a weapon.

Some people with guns ran into the kitchen and pointed them at her making her raise her hands with frying pan and all.

"What are you doing here?!", she said angrily.

"Wait, wait!", yelled a guy that then came running into the kitchen, "I told them that no guns, sorry gorgeous", he said with a wink.

"Stop it Jack", said a woman that entered the kitchen at that moment, "down with the guns guys".

The armed men then lowered their guns, much to Amy's content who lowered her hands, but still held her pan. Some of the men came down holding Rory at his arms while another one of them held Rory's sword.

"What's that", said another guy that came into the kitchen.

"That", said Amy pointing at the sword, "is Rory's sword, he's a Centurion", she said trying to sound as dangerous as possible to these strangers, another thing that she had learned from the Doctor, make your enemy believe you are stronger than him.

"Uh-", tried Rory.

"And if you weren't holding him he would be dealing with all of you", she said looking pointedly into Jack's eyes.

"Uh, I wouldn't-", began Rory.

"A Centurion?", said the woman with a quizzical look.

"A real one?", asked the other guy.

They all turned to get a good look at Rory.

"W-well, n-n-o, well, yes, no", he stuttered.

"Are you or are you not?", asked Jack interestingly.

"Yes"

"No"

They said at the same time.

"No"

"Yes"

They said again at the same time.

"Well, lets us escort our Centurion and the gorgeous ", said Jack as he started to turn around.

"Wait, where are you taking us, who are you anyways?", asked Amy.

"Well done Captain Cheesecake, you didn't even tell them we come from UNIT", said the guy.

"Because I don't come from UNIT", he turned to Amy, "I come from Torchwood", he flashed a grin at her.

"We are not coming", said Amy as she crossed her arms.

"I don't think we have much of an option Amy", said Rory as he tried to move his arms.

"Free him", said the woman and they let Rory free, "we are friends, and we are here because of the Doctor".

"The Doctor?", said Amy unfolding her arms, "what happened with him?"

"We need him", she said.

"And we are only taking you to your own living room, Kate Stewart, director of UNIT is waiting there for us", said Jack.

"Good, let's go then", said Amy nervously and went to stand next to Rory who nodded.

In their living room stood Kate with another older woman whom Amy did not recognize.

"I am sorry for all the inconveniences you experienced, we will arrange for somebody to fix both your doors", she said at which they nodded.

Rory glanced at the window and saw that there were more than one black vans parked in front of his house.

"Let me go to the point then", she started, "for the last three months we have been picking up energy anomalies all across Great Britain, these anomalies have been traced to a building which turned out to be empty and abandoned, nobody has lived there for years."

"Yet the situation is dire, we are about to experience a total failure of anything electronic in Great Britain if we don't find the cause of this and deal with it, we need the Doctor."

"We were thinking that you could call him or something", said Jack.

"We haven't been traveling with him for a time now", said Rory.

"But we still have the TARDIS' phone number", added Amy hastily.

"If you could please", motioned Kate to one of the workers that came out of nowhere with a pencil and a piece of paper.

"The Doctor modified you house phone didn't he?", she asked

"Yes, he did", confirmed Rory, "why?"

"Because we believe that we will have better possibilities to reach him if we used a phone he modified not too long ago", she explained, "if we could borrow you living room phone for a temporary while?"

"Temporary, okay", said Amy and went with the worker with the worker with the pencil and paper.

After giving the worker the TARDIS' number Amy strolled around the living room as workers came in and installed a screen, connected cables to their phone and installed their own computers everywhere. Rory was kept busy helping and showing them around where they could place all their equipment and saving some of their ornaments before they fell down on the floor.

Amy tried to move away from the hassle that the workers were creating and went to the kitchen where she spotted Kate speaking with the older woman she had seen a while ago.

'Curiosity killed the cat', thought Amy as she slowly went nearer and nearer to hear what they were talking about.

"But are you sure Miss Smith?", asked Kate with concern in her voice.

"I am", answered the Smith woman, Amy could hear the sadness in her voice.

"This is bad", said Kate, concern lacing her voice.

"I wish he never would have gone to that Lake Silencio", said the Smith woman sadly and Amy's eyes widened.

"What?!", said Amy loudly, "How do you know about Lake Silencio?!", she yelled.

The noise caught everybody's attention.

"How do _you_ know about Lake Silencio?", asked Jack.

"We were there", said Rory flatly coming from the living room.

The woman that had come first into their house gasped and the other guy warped his arm around her.

"You were there and never thought to even tell us?", said Jack angrily.

"Why would we?", said Amy angrily, "we don't even know you!"

"We all knew the Doctor!", yelled Jack.

"You stormed into our house pointing guns at us", said Rory who didn't like that Jack yelled at his wife.

"And you took Rory's sword!", added Amy angrily.

"This is about earth's safety, even with the Doctor's demise we still have to protect it ", said Kate seriously.

Amy and Rory exchanged glances.

"How did you find out about Lake Silencio?", asked Rory calmly.

"Why would we tell you?", said Jack, still angry.

"We found a fallen spaceship from people known as the Teselecta", said the woman.

"Well, that explains it", said Amy.

"We are going to contact a Doctor from before Lake Silencio", said Kate, "let us hope that everything goes well when we call him".

A worker came and whispered something in her ear.

"We will be making the call in a few minutes, for all those that want to be present when it is made please just stand by and wait a bit.", she said as she excused herself.

Amy grabbed Rory's arm and excused them from the others and took him to the backyard and spoke with him in whispers.

"They think he died at Lake Silencio", she whispered.

"We should tell them that he faked it", answered Rory whispering.

"I don't trust them", she said flatly.

"We can't keep it from them", he whispered back.

"Not even the Doctor told us why should we tell them?"

"The Doctor fails to tell people things like that, remember how you we felt when we thought he was truly dead? Besides, we had River to tell us, who do they have to tell them?"

"Let the Doctor himself tell them then when he gets here", she said stubbornly.

Rory sighed, he knew there was no use trying to argue further with his wife.

They went back inside to the kitchen and the woman that had spoken a moment ago came up to them.

"Hi", she said, "I'm Martha Smith-Jones, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, over there is my husband Mickey", she motioned at Mickey at the other side of the room, "I think you already know Jack, don't worry he's not always like that, and Sarah Jane", she motioned at them as she spoke of each respectively.

"Hi, no problem, you seemed to be much stressed."

"It hasn't been an easy day, if Sarah Jane", she motioned at Sarah Jane who was speaking again with Kate, "hadn't found that crashed spaceship we wouldn't know anything."

Amy only nodded.

"Could I ask you a question?", said Martha.

"Sure", said Amy having an idea of what was about to come.

"How did it happen?", asked Martha sadness lacing her voice.

'Knew it', thought Amy feeling bad for not telling these people the truth.

"Look Martha I-"

Amy got interrupted by a loud electronic noise coming from the entrance hall, which got followed immediately by a scream and people yelling. Amy and Martha rushed immediately into the entrance hall evading bumping over all the equipment in the living room and found River Song standing there with a Vortex Manipulator on her wrist and Jack pointing his gun at her.

"My, my, what do we have here?", she purred with a raised eyebrow.

END CHAPTER 2

* * *

**So here they are, Amy and Rory after the Angels take Manhattan and River after the-well...you'll see next chapter.**

**As to how Amy and Rory are here and not in Manhattan, that you will find out later.**

**You might also be wondering why energy anomalies are a bad thing, well, imagine a world without electricity, imagine the hospitals, the airports and many other places that need stable energy to keep people save.**

**Please leave a review behind :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since this is a very special day(her b-day) for the author she has decided to upload the next chapter earlier than she had previously wanted to.**

**Now to the stuff you're actually interested in hearing.**

**The River you all saw on the previous chapter is from After the Library.**

**Here be a flashback of how River Song came back into the world of the breathing living.**

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness enwrapped her in its soft satin like robes as she fell through nothingness for an eternity, never to stop not even to freeze completely.

Coldness.

No warmness was allowed in the nothingness, if nothingness would have a color it would be the color of ice in the coldest hour of the night.

Frozen.

The finger tips and toes felt as frozen icicles yet were not frozen, for there is no ice in the nothingness.

Numbness.

No hands nor feet were felt, as if they had fallen asleep, yet they were not asleep, for there is no blessing of sleep in the nothingness.

No limp in her body could be felt, from great to small.

For there is nothing to feel in the nothingness.

Only Memories remain in the hour of darkness.

Memories of days past.

Memories of beautiful places.

Memories of tears shed.

Memories of people beloved.

Memories of the Doctor.

If warmness could be felt, only those memories could make it possible to feel warm once again.

Her memories took her to her favorite moments with him.

His smile everytime he saw her in one of their adventures, those rare moments when he knew who she was, and every kiss he had given her.

His last kiss at Trenzalore.

That so very young face of his at the Library, begging her not to connect those cables, pleading her to let him do it instead.

Their meeting at the Singing Towers of Darrilluim, the tears that ran down his cheeks as he gave her his sonic screwdriver.

Her memories went on and on for forever, both good and bad and never stopped.

She remembered the Angels at the Byzantium and at Manhattan.

She remembered her wedding on top of the American Pyramid.

She remembered riding with the Doctor to the Stonehenge.

She remembered the second Big Bang.

A slight warm breeze came by and disappeared as soon as it had come by.

It had jerked her out of her memories.

'What was that?'

It happened again, but with more intensity this time.

'What is happening?'

It happen with more intensity again coming with a twinkle of light this time.

'How is this possible?!'

It happened again, again and again.

She tried to move and found that she could feel her limbs.

They were starting to feel warm and could move slightly, but not enough.

Her hands and feet barely could be felt and wouldn't move at all.

She was falling, she tried to grasp on anything but couldn't lift her arms.

She kept falling, clouds of light surrounded her, their light so bright that it blinded her.

She gasped and air filled her lungs.

Her eyelids fluttered open and true light blinded her eyes.

She tried to move and again was unable to lift her arms.

"Don't try to sit yet", said a voice.

"Wh-", she tried, but her throat was so dry that she couldn't finish her word.

"Here", said the voice and she felt a straw at her mouth.

The water was cool and refreshing, the best she had ever had.

After finishing her water she tried again, "Where am I", she said, now being able to use her voice. She lifted her head and looked around, now also being able to open her eyes without being blinded by the bright white color of the room. She first noted all the cables that she was connected to and heard the machinery being busy behind her bed. Next she quickly looked at the room which was a bright white with two doors and had a white armchair and a white bed table. The bed the she was lying on was white as well and behind it were all the machinery that she was connected to.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the exact location of this basement", said the man that had spoken earlier, he had on a white coat and a label that read "Dr. Riley".

"Then could you tell me how I got here and what am I doing here Dr. Riley?"

"That is a long story for another moment", smiled Dr. Riley, "and now if you could please sleep Miss Song, later you will have all your questions answered", he said as he placed a mask on her mouth and nose.

River was about to protest but already felt her eyes close, she let her head fall on the soft pillow and knew no more.

When she woke up she found herself disconnected from all the cables that she had been attached to earlier and a glass of water on her bed stand. She sat up and moved her legs to the side of the bed finding some white soft slippers for her feet. She quickly slipped them on and stood up, testing her legs, stumbling a bit before she regained her balance.

'What has happened?', was the question that kept repeating itself in her head. She should be dead, but yet she was here and she was obviously alive.

Her memories of the Library were more alive than ever as well.

She shuddered as she remembered her last expedition.

She walked around in the room with hopes of distracting her mind from her memories. She opened the side door in the room which turned out to be the bathroom. She walked over to the bathroom mirror and looked into it.

She looked exactly how she had always looked, no difference.

She sighed, she had been sure that she hadn't changed her face like when she had regenerated now she was sure. It would have been impossible at any rate, but as things were looking impossible had been done away with for a time already.

"How is this possible?", she said quietly to what she thought was herself.

"I would be more than happy to explain that to you Miss Song", said an elderly man that stood in her room, looking at her.

She quickly spun around facing him, "And who might you be?", she asked in her usual voice masking her surprise.

"My name is Albert Brown", said the elderly man with a smile, "and I think I have a few answers to give to you."

"Indeed", she said walking closer.

"Let me start at the beginning Miss Song", he began taking seat on the white arm chair that was in the room, "a few months ago I read your thesis Miss Song", River raised her eyebrow at that, "the subject of the Doctor fascinated me."

"I would believe so", she answered.

'Of course this would have to do with the Doctor', she thought.

He smiled again at her, "I have to say that I was quite disappointed when I heard that you had died on your last expedition, I had greatly wished to speak with you. But as you can see I am a very persistent person, once I have my mind on something I don't stop until I have reached my goal.

It took a lot of my influences to be able to get your consciousness from the Library's database", he continued and River stiffened as she heard him mention the Library, "after that it was quite easy. Easy, compared with what my men had to go through at the Library to get to that database. One would have thought that all those stories of the Vashta Nerada were just that, stories. My men had hard times to only go through a few meters in that place and many were lost", he stared into the nothingness for a second and then came back suddenly.

"For bringing you back into the breathing living I employed my best scientist, who I believe you have already met."

"Oh yes I have", she answered, this man was taking his time to explain himself and she was getting impatient.

"My scientist then employed of the best specialists, after long studies and finally getting your consciousness from my remaining men. It was a long and complicated process, which I am not going to try to explain to you, but at the end the goal was reached", he smirked at River, "they fabricated you a new body much like that of a flesh but this one is permanent and will be exactly like your previous one, two hearts and everything."

River smiled at him, this man had gone far only to give her a body, but he still hadn't said what it was all for.

'Not for anything good', she thought.

"Not that I am ungrateful for all this, but what is all this for, why do you need me", she said, "what do you want from me?"

"Strait to the point, I like that", said Albert as he stood up.

"When I read your thesis of the Doctor I began to search for any kind of history related to him and found none, which lead me to contact certain people, but never mind that, I see you are growing impatient so I will leave out the details of my expedition, "he smiled, "these people gave me information, very important information about something called the "Final Sanction", it was a genius plan designed by the Time Lords", he glanced at River, "maybe you have heard of it?"

"Yes, I have", answered River masking her voice, by how things were looking now this wasn't going to end pleasantly.

"It was genius", he repeated dreamily, "and it needed to be done", he gazed dreamily into air and turned suddenly to River, "but the only person that could open the Time Lock was killed by you, Miss Song", he smirked madly, "and I couldn't be more thankful to you for punishing that horrible criminal."

River tried to smile at him, it was best that this madman believed that she was on his side.

"Since he is dead we have decided to kidnap a Doctor from before your meeting at Lake Silencio, so that we can make him open the Time Lock", at seeing River's incredulous face he quickly said, "oh no, don't mistaken me, I don't think it is going to be easy, it's going to take the very best, that's why you are here."

'Finally this madman says why he went through all the trouble to revive me and its only because of this', thought River, frankly she wasn't sure how she could mask her laugh at this man's madness, first he thought that he could kidnap the Doctor and secondly he actually thought that he could make the Doctor open the Time Lock, and thirdly he went to impossible extremes to bring her back just to be his henchwoman.

"You went through all this just so that I could kidnap the Doctor for you?", she asked trying to mask her laugh as best as she could.

"That and", he moved closer, "I like to be close to people who have the same principles as I have", he raised his eyebrows.

'Oh, OH', she realized were this was going.

River played along with him, "of course", she purred at him.

He smiled at her madly, "let us celebrate our new alliance, shall we?", he said and clicked his fingers.

At his orders there came in a worker with a bottle wine and two glasses.

Albert took one of the glasses and handed it to River and poured wine into the glass he was holding and into hers and gave beck the bottle to his worker who then proceeded to walk away and shut the door behind him.

Albert raised his glass at River with a smirk, "let us toast to our wonderful partnership Miss Song".

River smiled, "indeed", she said as she toasted.

He looked at his watch and said, "I am afraid I have to leave you now, I hope that Dr. Riley discharge you on time for our great plan", and walked away with glass of wine still in hand, he stopped at the door and looked back at her, "I hope we meet soon again", he winked at her at which she forced a smile.

River sighed a sigh of relief when he finally went away.

'That man is completely mad', she thought as she shook her head, 'he thinks he is going to be able to kidnap the Doctor', she chuckled and then laughed out freely at the madman's incredulity.

With all the trust he had in her it would probably just take a few days for her to design a plan of escape and then she could tip the Doctor about this madman's plans so they could stop him before he actually did something bad.

Time went by slowly in this space station, there wasn't much going on at this place, she spent most of her time the first few days with Dr. Riley who wanted to make sure everything was right with her new body. After he was pleased by the outcome of all the studies he had made she was finally freed from him and started to observe everything and everyone.

The only transport that came by the station was the delivery ship that delivered provisions every two days. River proceeded to befriend the staff that was responsible for the provisions and soon had memorized all the exits that the station had. By the third delivery after starting her watch River had perfect plan of slipping silently into the ship without anybody noticing. The plan was aided greatly by the fact that everybody trusted River blindly; Mr. Brown had told everybody that she was completely trustable.

Albert had never shown up again after their first talk when she had woken up, she only heard now and then from some of the workers that he was too busy to come by, but always asked for her wellbeing.

River couldn't care less about what he said, but she kept playing along feigning to be on his side all the time.

Three hours after leaving the space station in the delivery ship it stopped at a planet for his next delivery, River took the opportunity and got out of the ship and mingled herself with the crowd in the streets. She walked in a quick pace to the nearest express transport terminal and brought a ticket for another planet, paying with a few credits that she had pick-pocketed on her way to the terminal.

When she arrived at her destination she exhaled a breath that she had been keeping in.

'Now I'm free', she thought there was no way Albert Brown was going to find her on this planet and even if he did, she was going to make sure that she disappeared soon.

She walked easily in the backstreets of the city and went to a known bar that she had gone to many times in the past.

"But if it isn't River Song!", greeted the bartender happily.

"Hi Bob", she greeted back, "same as always for me", she added before he could ask.

Bob made a sign that no problem.

River sat at her usual place at ease and started to plan her next move when Bob came with her drink.

"Nice to see you again River", he said happy and placed the drink on her table, "oh, before I forget, you have a call River."

"A call?", she repeated, "nobody knows I'm here."

"It is like one of those calls you always get", he said as he went to tend his other clients.

"Thank you Bob", River dismissed him and got up quickly and picked up the phone near the counter.

"Doctor?", she said hopefully, but was answered by a sound of a bell.

The cloister bell of the TARDIS.

It sounded and sounded, again and again.

"Who is it?", asked Bob as he walked by River and saw her face, "you look like you've seen a ghost", he said concerned.

"Something very bad has happened", said River seriously as she hang up slowly the phone.

"Can I do something to help?", asked Bob concerned.

"I lost all my equipment some time ago, I need you to get me everything again", she said and Bob nodded and made it for the phone but River stopped him, "don't forget the Vortex Manipulator", she said her voice dead serious.

* * *

"River!", exclaimed Amy happily.

"What is happening here?", commanded Kate coming into the entrance hall.

"That is the woman that killed the Doctor!", yelled Martha as Sarah Jane came to stand beside her and confirmed, "yes, it is her".

"My, my, informed are we?", she said in that so very River-like way.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you where are standing", snarled Jack.

"What do you think of think of this one Captain?", she said and as quick as he could wink she had her gun out and pointing it at Martha.

Martha stiffened and stayed put.

"Don't move Martha", said Jack gritting through his teeth, still pointing his gun at River.

"Do you want to find out who can shoot fastest Captain?", she purred at him.

"Stop this", yelled Amy and placed herself between River and Jack, "River please calm down."

"Move away Amy!", yelled Jack, "don't speak with the murderer!"

"I don't know what she might have told you, but you heard Martha, she murdered the Doctor", said Mickey heatedly as he also pointed his gun at River.

"She's not a murderer!", yelled Amy.

"Of course she is!", yelled Jack, "we saw her photo on that spaceship!"

"No she isn't", said Rory, also defending River.

Jack was about to counter Rory when Amy yelled, "The Doctor isn't dead!", making him and everyone else stare at her, "I was about to tell it to Martha", she said looking at her with regret in her eyes, "I promise, I was going to tell you all".

"What?!", yelled Mickey as the others stood dumbfounded.

"He faked his death to shake off an organization that have been following him for a very long time", explained Rory.

"H-he faked his death?", stuttered Jack.

"Yes", said River and lowered her gun which made Martha relax, "could you now stop pointing your gun at me?"

"How do we know she is not lying", accused Mickey.

"The Doctor himself presented Amy and Rory to me", said Kate, "I believe in them."

"He's alive?", asked Jack disbelievingly.

"As much as always", confirmed Amy, "River is innocent."

"Why didn't you say it earlier?", asked Sarah Jane to Amy looking a little more than happy.

"You broke into our house pointing guns at us", said Rory trying to defend Amy.

"And still are pointing one at River", added Amy looking at Jack who lowered his gun cautiously.

"Don't worry dear, I don't bite", winked River at him.

"Believe me, it's not the biting that I'm worried about", flirted Jack back.

"Stop it", warned Martha, "not now please", she pleaded, still a bit shaken after all that had happened.

"So you helped him fake his death and got charged legally by murder?", asked Martha not fully trusting River.

"You could say so, yes", said River.

"How do you know the Doctor?", asked Jack.

"Spoilers", she purred at him.

"What does that mean?", asked Mickey confused.

"It means it's no use to ask", explained Rory.

He looked skeptically at her as well as most of the people in the room.

"So, what are you doing here River?" asked Amy, trying to break down the tension currently in the room.

River's face fell immediately, "The Doctor is in grave danger".

"What happened?", asked Amy concerned.

"And how do you know about it?", asked Jack, not trusting her.

River looked into Jack's eyes, "I received a call", she began, "when I picked it up I heard the TARDIS' cloister bells."

"So from being dead he went to being in grave danger?", asked Jack not trusting River.

"And why would the TARDIS call you?", asked Mickey.

"You don't have to believe me Captain", said River, "I could go away now and search for the Doctor alone."

"You are not going alone", stated Amy flatly.

"She's right", said Rory and went to stand at her side.

"We are having a national crises", started Kate, "if finding the Doctor will helps then by all means I will give you all the help we can give", she finished in her commanding voice.

"We request to go with them", said Martha and turned to look at Mickey who reluctantly nodded.

"I will also come", said Sarah Jane and turned to look at Jack.

Jack sighed heavily, "she could be lying you know, but I'll come."

River smiled, "we will need a car, I need to find out to where did the Doctor go last."

"How are you going to find that out?", asked Jack knowing more than well how difficult it can be to track the Doctor.

"We are going to give Clara a visit."

"Who's Clara?", asked Rory.

"The Doctor's new companion", said River, "whose driving the car?"

"He has a new companion?", said Amy forlorn.

"If he has a new companion why didn't the TARDIS call her?", asked Mickey.

One of the workers came by with the car keys, Jack took one pair and tossed the other pair to Mickey.

"I will drive one of the cars, Mickey Mouse can drive the other one", said Jack.

Mickey gave Jack a short glare and followed after him outside to the cars.

River followed after him hastily, obviously being impatient to find the Doctor as soon as possible.

Rory gently grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the first car.

Amy, Rory, and River went in the first car with Jack as driver taking instructions from River to go to Clara's house. In the second car went Martha, Sarah Jane and Mickey as the driver, following Jack in the first car.

When they arrived at Clara's house River was the first to get out of the car and went directly for the door.

"Do you think she will be at her house?", asked Mickey to Martha as they got out of the car.

"I also doubt it", she said, "when you travel with the Doctor you are rarely at home."

"I wonder how long did he stay without a companion", said Amy, still forlorn as she walked slowly to the door.

"You know the Doctor doesn't like to be alone Amy", Rory tried to help, "you can't blame him for getting a new companion."

They all stopped to stand behind River as she rung the bell.

"Are you sure she will be at home?", asked Jack also doubting that Clara might be home.

They heard the door click open and River gave a quick glance at Jack as she heard the door open.

Clara opened the door and saw River standing there, her eyes went wide open and she sucked a breath and screamed and slammed the door shut.

"Yes, that was expected", said River with a sigh as the others just stood watching.

"What was that about?", asked Amy slightly irked.

"Long story", she sighed.

She rung the bell again and after a moment of waiting Clara opened the door and this time had a bat in her hand.

"Hi Clara", said River with a smile.

"A ghost", gasped Clara, "you're a ghost, it's impossible that you're here, I saw you go at Tranzalore, you can't be here, it's impossible", she rambled nervously.

"Clara we need to-"

"I didn't even receive an envelope this time, how is this possible, how-", she continued to ramble.

"CLARA", River said out loudly making her stop.

"I need to know about the Doctor."

Clara just stood there without answering.

Martha came forward and asked calmly, "do you know where is the Doctor, Clara?"

Clara still looked very nervous, "he didn't come by this Wednesday, he has never done that before."

"I thought so", said River, "do you know where he went?"

"He said he needed to go check something, he said it would probably be nothing, what is happening?", she was starting to get concerned.

"He didn't say where or when he was going?", asked Martha.

"No, he never says", she answered, "what is happening?"

River closed her eyes and inhaled, 'where have you gone to Doctor?'

"You say he was going to come back Wednesday?", asked Jack.

"Yes, yes, but he never came, what's happening and who are you?, she glanced curiously at everyone.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness", said Jack flashing a smile and shook her hand.

"Stop it", warned Martha, "I'm Martha Smith-Jones and this is my husband Mickey", she and Mickey both shook her hand.

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith", she introduced herself and shook her hand.

"I'm Amy Pond and this is Rory Williams, my husband", said Amy and they both shook her hand.

"I-", she started and at that moment the lights of her house and of the street went all out.

"Not again", she sighed.

"Are you sure he didn't mention anything helpful?", asked Martha.

"No, what is happening?", she asked, she was now completely concerned about the Doctor.

The lights came back on.

"The TARDIS called me", began River, "and all I could hear was the cloister bell sounding."

She gasped, for even if Clara hadn't travelled with the Doctor a lot yet she knew that that wasn't good.

"Sorry, but why did the TARDIS call her and not you?", asked Mickey still not trusting River.

"That doesn't surprise me, the TARDIS hates me and the Doctor seemed to get very well along with River."

"That is beside the point Clara", River stopped her before she said something else about the Doctor and her.

"What are you going to do now?", she asked, getting back to the point.

"We are going to have to call the TARDIS and hope the Vortex directs the call to the right Doctor", said River not looking very excited about the idea, "what else could we do?"

"Let me guess, we are going to use our phone again, right?", said Amy not being excited with the idea of everybody there again and this time Clara would also want to come.

"I'm also coming", said Clara and finally put down her bat.

'And there it is', she thought and rolled her eyes.

"I can't see why not", flirted Jack, "although it's not my house, but I'm sure everything will be alright", he flashed a grin at her and glanced at Rory.

"Uh, yes, yes, she can come", answered Rory a bit dazed.

"Thank you, but aren't there other ways of contacting him?", she wondered.

Martha's phone rang and she excused herself as the rest of the gang discussed plans of what they could do next.

"Yes?", she answered.

"Come back as soon as you can!", exclaimed the UNIT worker at the other side of the phone.

"Why, what happened?"

"The TARDIS, it's the TARDIS, it appeared on the backyard of the house!"

"What?!"

"Nobody has been able to open it yet and nobody has come out of it", informed the worker.

"We'll be right there!", said Martha, hanged up and rushed to the gang.

"The TARDIS has appeared in Amy and Rory's backyard!"

"What?", said River wide eyed.

"Nobody has come out and nobody has been able to get inside her either."

"Then we better rush", said Jack as he ran for the car as did everybody else, for the first time that day they didn't have a boring ride but a very livid and rushed one.

When they arrived at Amy and Rory's house they all rushed through the entrance hall, through the living room, where they luckily didn't knock over anything, and through the kitchen to the backyard and found the TARDIS standing there with Kate in front of her.

"Nobody has come out; it does seem as if it might be empty."

"Have you tried to open the door?", asked Jack.

"Everyone here has tried it and the door hasn't budged at all."

"Maybe a previous companion should try it", said Jack as he took a step forward, but was stopped by Amy.

"Can I?", she asked nervously and Jack nodded.

Amy took a nervous step forward and walked to the TARDIS' doors, she extended her hand trembling and opened the door without any problem.

She sighed a sigh of relief, 'Why am I nervous, of course she would remember me', she thoughed.

She took a step and stepped into the TARDIS, she almost gasped as she saw the new interior.

The others came walking in slowly as they stared at the new design.

"The cloister bell is still sounding", said River as she also walked in.

Amy hadn't even heard the bell sound before River had remarked it, her thoughts were lost on how much the place had changed.

"He redecorated", said Rory as he come to stand at Amy's side to a get a good view at the new interior.

"It looks like mad scientist's lab", remarked Mickey.

"Does somebody have an idea how to check where she went to last?", said Martha as she stood in front of the controls.

"I think I could try but I give you no guarantee", said Jack as stood beside Martha.

"What are we going to do once we know where she went last?", asked Clara, "nobody knows how to pilot her."

"Well we-", began Jack.

"I will pilot her", stated River causing everybody to turn and look at her.

"What?", asked Jack incredulously with a laugh.

"I can pilot her", said River.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, from now on I'll be updating every Wednesday.**

* * *

It was silent inside the TARDIS as she flew through the Vortex.

When River had revealed that she could pilot the TARDIS, everybody, aside from Amy and Rory, hadn't believed her, but as she now moved around the console as she piloted her nobody could deny that she had undoubtedly spoken the truth.

Amy and Rory stood near her and spoke with her every time she came near them as she piloted the TARDIS in whispers.

Jack stood as far as he dared from the controls glaring at River, trusting her less than ever, the Smith-Jones had also come to stand by him to pay him company and Sarah Jane was walking towards them coming along with Clara.

"She doesn't trust River either", stated Sarah Jane as she went to stand beside Martha.

"You seemed to know her", remarked Martha.

"I only met her once and-", she breathed, "and I thought she died."

Martha furrowed her eyebrows, "how did that happen?"

"Did you see her pilot the TARDIS when you met?", asked Jack.

"Never", she said and Jack was about to say something but she added, "but the Doctor trusted her, but this-", she sighed, "I'm not sure if she is actually River."

They all raised their eyebrows, "are you saying that the real River died and this is an imposter?", asked Martha.

Clara hesitantly nodded and they all turned slowly to look at River.

"But how would she know how to pilot the TARDIS if she was an imposter", said Sarah Jane.

"How does she know how to pilot her even if she isn't an imposter?", said Jack.

The TARDIS' motion came to a halt before Clara could say anything.

"We've landed", announced River and Clara went running for the door, completely ignoring the others, who were expectantly waiting Clara's answer.

"Wait Clara there could be anything out there", warned River as she run after her, the others did so as well.

"Where are we?", asked Mickey as he stepped out of the TARDIS into what looked like an old town.

"It seems that we are somewhere in the 19th century", said Jack as he looked around.

"We are in Victorian London!", announced Clara happily, "now I know where he went!"

"Are you sure Clara?", said Sarah Jane excitedly.

"With Vastra and Jenny", breathed River.

Amy furrowed her brow, "the lizard woman?", she asked.

"Yes!", exclaimed Clara and started to pace hastily down the street.

River and Jack were the first to run after her as she gained speed down the street.

"Shouldn't we change to something more appropriate?", asked Sarah Jane as she, the Smith-Jonas and the Ponds ran after and got stares from all the people in the streets.

"We are going to get arrested if a policeman sees us!", exclaimed Mickey as he ran.

"The house isn't far", exclaimed River from ahead of them.

As Clara arrived she immediately started to knock the door, River and Jack were almost immediately at her side and after a few moments the others catched up with them.

Strax opened the door, earning a gasp from Martha and River stepped forward.

She spoke before Strax could say anything, "We need to see Madame Vasta now, its urgent."

"Very well", he agreed not too happily, but knew that River always brought about urgent matters, "You may come in", he stepped aside to let them through.

River and Clara went through immediately followed by the Ponds, Sarah Jane, Jack and the Smith-Jones hesitated for a moment and then entered the house.

When Strax closed the door and excused himself to go fetch Vastra, Jack asked Amy almost in a whisper, "What are we doing in the house of a Sontaran?"

"He is one our side", said River as she paced around.

"Oh, really?", asked Jack snidely with a sneer.

Before River could answer Jack Madame Vastra came into the room and stared for a moment at everyone, she then took off her veil, "What has happened?", she asked looking at River.

"Where is the Doctor?", asked Jenny coming from behind Vastra.

River proceeded, with the help of Clara and of the others to tell her what had happened with the TARDIS, her call to River, how she had appeared in Amy and Rory's backyard and how the Doctor hadn't come the day he had promised to Clara.

They also told her about the energy anomalies that had been plaguing Great Britain in the 21st Century and how the Doctor was needed to help as soon as possible.

"The Doctor came here a month ago, he said he was following a trace of something or someone, he wasn't very specific", began Vastra.

"And soon after that the TARDIS just disappeared so we thought he had sorted out whatever he came for", supplied Jenny.

"A month?!", exclaimed Jack indignantly.

"A month being here alone", breathed River.

"Do you know where did he go?", asked Martha concerned.

"He didn't mention anything", said Vastra grimly.

"Then we should start searching for him", said Amy and went for the door.

"You can't walk like that out there", said Jenny as she pointed at Amy's clothing, "You'll get arrested."

"Told you", said Mickey smugly.

"We have spare clothes", said Vastra, "Please feel free to use some of them, Strax will show you around."

They nodded and followed Strax as he grumbled something about his grenades as he lead them through the hallway to a spare room.

Vastra stopped River before she could go, wanting a word in private with her.

"How?", was the only word she said, "Clara told me how she saw you go at Trenzalore, you shouldn't be here and how are Amy and Rory here?"

"Those are both long stories", River tried to dismiss.

Strax came back into the room and Madame Vastra told him to prepare the carriage for a ride.

"Do you have any idea how he is going to react when he sees them?", said Jenny accusingly.

"Of course I know, but how was I going to leave them behind?", said River, fully knowing what the Doctor had gone through after he had lost his beloved Ponds.

Jack, Mickey and Rory came into the room, being the first to finish dressing themselves up.

"So, how do you know the Doctor?", asked Jack to Vastra.

"And how come you have a Sontaran as your butler?", asked Mickey.

"We met Strax at the Battle of Demons Run, both under the Doctor's leadership", said Vastra, put back on her veil and made for the door to go outside, followed by Jenny and River, to wait for the woman to finish dressing.

"Wait, what battle", asked Jack perplexed, "The Doctor doesn't go to battles".

"Ask Rory", said Vastra and finally went through the door with the others.

Jack and Mickey turned at Rory, "What did she mean with that?", asked Jack.

"I-I was there", he said nervously, "We fought against the same people that made him fake his death."

"But why was potato face and lizard woman there?", asked Mickey.

Rory just stood there, how could he possibly explain to them what had happened with Amy and baby Melody?

Seeing how Rory stared at nothing and didn't say a word Jack said, "Look if you don't want to talk about it-"

"They kidnapped Amy", said Rory, but both Jack and Mickey could sense that he was holding something to himself, probably most of the reason of why the Doctor would go to a battle and lead people into it.

Before Jack or Mickey could question Rory further the women finally came back from dressing up.

"They are waiting outside", supplied Mickey before they could ask.

They all went outside, found Strax waiting for them in the carriage and Vastra, River and Jenny chatting with each other.

"River!", began Amy, "You haven't changed, they will arrest you like that", she motioned at River's usual clothing.

"I'd like see them try", she smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes and was about the argue further with River when Strax opened the carriage door for them and Madame Vastra said, "We should decide now into how many search groups are we going to be divided into."

Jack was about to explain his plans for the search parties when Martha exclaimed, "Look!", as she held her energy analyzer and walked over to Jack and showed him.

"Impossible", he said, got out his own energy analyzer and compared it with Martha's.

"What is it?", asked Sarah Jane.

"You remember that old building these machines led us to?", he began and Sarah Jane nodded, "It is leading us there again."

"And the signal is stronger this time", supplied Martha.

"But we are more than a hundred years in the past", said Mickey perplexed.

"Then these energy anomalies might originate from our present", said Vastra, took one of the machines and started to check it out.

She handed the device to Strax and said, "Can you take us to this direction?"

"Absolutely, Madame Vastra", he said joyously.

"Good,", began Vasta and motioned towards the carriage, "We woman will go inside, the men can hold on or sit outside."

Amy and Clara glanced at each other, "Isn't there another way of getting there?", asked Amy.

"I'm afraid not", said Vasta as she climbed in, followed immediately by River.

Sarah Jane sighed and climbed in, followed by a hesitant Martha. Rory went to sit at Strax's side in front of the carriage since neither Jack nor Mickey seemed willing to share their space with the Sontaran.

After Jack and Mickey had settled themselves on the back side of the carriage only Amy and Clara needed to get inside.

Amy heaved a longsuffering sigh and climbed into the already full carriage, found a small place for herself and was followed by Clara who did the same.

"Good, we thought you weren't coming anymore", said Jenny as she closed the door.

"Move you useless scum!", exclaimed Strax as he made the horse go forward.

"Are you sure the Sontaran can ride this carriage properly?", asked Martha nervously after it had began to move and was now gaining speed down the streets.

"Of course", said Madame Vastra calmly, as if having a Sontaron ride your carriage around the streets of London was perfectly normal.

'It probably is for her', thought Martha.

The carriage stopped after a while, Strax looked around disappointedly, having expected a whole army waiting for them or a building highly fortified and ready to ambush them.

"Horse!", he began angrily, "You have disgraced your duty, your punishment will be execution", he got out his laser gun startling Rory.

"W-wait", he tried to stop Strax.

"Strax!", exclaimed Vastra from within the carriage, stopping him, "We are at the right place."

"Are you sure?", asked Mickey as he looked around, it looked just as ordinary as it had looked in the 21st century.

"It looks pretty normal", said Jenny as she peered out of the window.

"I don't care anymore if it looks normal or not", said Amy and opened the door and got out as soon as she could, it was way too cramped inside that carriage.

Clara was next to get out of the carriage, the other women followed after a moment.

"Madame", began Strax eagerly, "What shall be our proceedings?"

"Go park the carriage", she said, he remained there looking at her as if waiting for something else.

"Then you may report back to us here", she added, he nodded eagerly and went to park the carriage.

Jack just stared after Strax, choosing not to say anything, instead he went with Vastra to begin with a plan to enter the place.

"Any ideas?", he asked.

"Of course", she smiled.

* * *

Jenny walked to the front door of the, at this time, new Victorian styled building.

She knocked at the door and waited till somebody opened the door.

A big man opened the door and asked rudely, "What do you want?!"

"I am from the local orphanage, we are collecting money for our poor children", she gave him her best smile.

"We don't give donations", he answered even more rudely, "Go away!"

He tried to close the door in her face, but she placed her foot in the way and pushed the door open.

"I'm afraid I must insist", she kept smiling at him as he kept trying to close the door, he eventually placed all his weigh on the door and it still didn't budge.

"Fine!", he finally exclaimed, "I'll go for some money, you wai-"

He was cut off by Jenny as she stormed inside, "I will wait here inside", she smiled at him.

"Wha-, fine then", he said disgruntled and exited the room to go fetch the money.

Jenny waited till she couldn't hear his footsteps and then proceeded to pick a corridor and went along it.

After a short while she began to hear what sounded like heavy machinery, as she approached the end of the corridor the noise became louder and louder. She looked around the corner when she came at the end of it and saw a whole operation going on.

There were electric machinery there not belonging to this age or planet.

Jenny moved her arm slowly towards her handbag, opened it and got out a communicator that River had given her.

She typed a few words in it and slowly put it back into her handbag.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around rabidly and saw the rude man, looking very angry. She turned round quickly, trying a path of escape, but was surprised by another three huge, angry looking men.

"Where do you think you are going Missy?", asked the guy from behind Jenny.

She slowly turned around, "Excuse me Mr., I got lost", she smiled apologetically.

"Sure Missy", he grabbed her arm and manhandled her away.

When they arrived at the front door and he was about to open the door she said, "But Mr., I have no intension of leaving."

"What do you-", he began as he turned around but stopped when he saw that Jenny wasn't wearing her usual dress, but a skin tight black suit.

"Who are you?", he asked her, but never got his answer as he was knocked unconscious the next moment.

Jenny ran and took the keys from the man and went to unlock the door, then ran down the corridor she had gone through moments ago.

As she ran down the corridor another guy appeared and was knocked out sooner than he could make a noise.

She came to the end of the corridor and could see from where she stood Jack slipping behind one of the big machines. She made sure he could see her where she was and signaled him that everything was going according to plan.

She was unfastening her gun when she felt something hard and cold press against her neck.

"Don't make a noise "Missy"", he snarled, "Move."

She moved forward as he guided her towards the machinery.

The guy that was pointing the gun at her signaled another one. He in turn came forward and stood right in front of Jenny.

"Give her what she came for", snarled the guy behind Jenny.

The one in front of her walked to one of the machinery, opened it and retrieved a cable.

One end of the cable still emitted sparks as it was still live. The guy walked toward her and neared the cable to her face.

Just when Jenny was sure that she was going to be electrocuted Jack jumped out of his hiding place exclaiming, "Let her go!"

The guy that had been pointing the gun at Jenny threw her with force against one of the machinery, leaving her unconscious. He stepped forward, now pointing his gun at Jack.

"Put down your gun", snarled the guy.

Jack stayed put, pointing his gun steadily at both the men.

"Or I'll shoot her", he added with a snarl, now pointing his gun back at Jenny.

Jack could see from the corner of his eye how more and more men came near, all of them holding guns.

Tensions were running high, Jack knew it was going to explode at any moment.

And when it finally exploded, he would never know who was the first one to shoot, but before he knew it he had been shot at least three times in the chest, but as his last moments before he died once more he had shot the one that had been threatening Jenny.

River stood gaping at what she was witnessing, in the blink of an eye Jack was shot at least three times and before collapsing on the floor he shot that other guy who…exploded?

The man had exploded as soon as it had been hit by the bullet…this man…wasn't actually a man.

"Shoot them!", yelled Mickey, being the first to react, "They're robots!"

River jumped out of her hiding place as well as Mickey, Strax, Vastra, and Martha, who had convinced Mickey to be part of the mission.

They all shot the robots as fast as they could, fortunately for them the robots weren't good shooters and were rather slow.

When they had all finished off all the robots Amy, Rory, Clara and Sarah Jane came in from the door that Jenny had unlocked before.

The first thing Amy saw was Vastra reanimating Jenny and checking if she had any concussion, as she walked on she saw Jack sprawled on the floor, looking dead.

"Oh my", Amy covered her mouth with her hands, Rory was by his side the next moment, checking for his pulse.

"Rory", began River as she approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders and tried the coax him away.

"He's-", he began, but his throat had suddenly gone dry.

"Yes, yes, I know", she had managed to move him away a bit.

Jack suddenly sat forward and gasped dramatically for air, causing Clara to scream.

"What?!", exclaimed Amy.

"He's alive", smiled Martha.

"But I felt that he didn't have pulse, he was dead", said Rory, who was beyond perplexed.

"That was how I reacted the first time I saw it as well", said Martha with a smile.

"Oh, yes, end of the world, impossible to forget", said Jack as he got up and brushed himself as if nothing out of the normal had happened.

"You knew", accused Amy as she looked at River.

"Of course I knew", said River with a smile, "The Doctor himself told me."

"What?!", said Jack as he looked up from the robot who still had it's head intact he was examining.

"Can we leave this for later?", said Vastra as she knelt beside the robot, "Strax we need to reanimate this robot for a brief interrogation, could do it?"

"Not a problem at all Madame", he said as he got out his medical analyzer and began to reanimate the robot.

Jack glared at River, but let the matter drop for now, he was going to corner her eventually.

They all gathered around the robot as it began to reanimate.

"Where is the Doctor?", asked Vastra, he didn't answer, "Where is the Doctor?", she repeated.

"C-C-Ce-Ce-Cell-Cell-o-one-se-se-sev-seven", he said and he finally stopped, broken without remedy.

River and Jack were the first to get up and start running down the second corridor, after a few moments they began to see doors with numbers on them.

It didn't take them long before they arrived at the door marked seventeen.

"Clear!", exclaimed Jack and kicked the door open only to find…an empty cell.

* * *

**cliffhanger!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter with Jenny, Vastra and Strax!**

**Next chapter will have the Doctor in it.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, here it is!

Also, I'll have you know that I'm a great fan of the Doctor Who movie with the 8th Doctor...as you'll probably see in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was very dark and a tad cold inside his cell; if he had been human he would probably have thought it cold in here.

Fortunately –ha, it was difficult-nearly impossible to consider himself fortunate in his situation, but yet he was, fortunately he had his superior Time Lord biology to sustain him through his current day to day.

Which were, by the way, getting worse and worse by the day.

Things had gotten terrible wrong since the day he had stepped into that building, it was obvious after only moments that they were after him.

He has tried to escape multiple times after they first trapped him but after one of them had hit him on the back of his neck he had woken up chained and in some cell.

Some bloke called Albert Brown had then come into cell and told him the long elaborated story of his life.

He then proceeded to blame him for preventing the Final Sanction from happening.

The Doctor could barely believe his ears; from all the terrible things he had done this bloke was angry-no-furious at him for doing one of the few good things that he had done.

The man then demanded that he fixed his "grave error" by revealing to him the code that could open the Time Lock.

"Never", dead panned the Doctor, when the man had first demanded him to do so.

Since that day, every day he or his main sidekick would come and demand the same thing and every time he refused the other sidekicks would come in and hit him with all their might.

He was quite sure that they weren't even caring if he gave or not the code, they seemed to be enjoying themselves too much every time he didn't answer as expected to the demands.

His Time Sense was still intact the moment he had first woken up, but it didn't work as it should, he suspected he had a concussion. The last thing he had managed to make out was that he was somewhere in the 21st century, he was feeling rather disorientated and dizzy.

He had then completely lost his Time Sense after about a week being in his cell, at about that time he had blacked out completely for what probably was a day.

He had woken up with a very sore head, all his ribs ached him and he was sure some of them were broken.

He was chained from his arms and legs, his arms being chained to the ceiling and his legs to the floor, he had not been able to feel around and check for any broken bones.

After losing his Time Sense things had begun to go worse than they had already been.

Albert's main sidekick had been there to place his same demands one day and when the Doctor had given him his same answer the man went furious, more than he normally went. He yelled at the other sidekicks that they made the Doctor regret his very existence, apparently they had taken up that order with meaning.

They hit on his face and kicked his ribs and stomach everyday, but this day they had brought a knife with them.

The sidekick lowered himself before the Doctor after he had given him his round of kicks, punches and slaps and began to firstly cut open his shirt, he had lost his bowtie when they had captured him in the first place.

He proceeded to cut him slowly across his chest, the Doctor bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself, he quickly began to taste the iron of his blood as it filled his mouth.

The man stopped only to deliver another blow to the Doctor's face and then made a quick across his stomach, a deep cut.

The Doctor felt as the blood trickled slowly from his nose and streamed freely from the cuts on his chest and stomach.

The man seemed not to notice that the Doctor was bleeding too much as he just continued and made another cut, even deeper than the previous ones, this time on the Doctors upper chest.

He was sure that this time the man had cut an important vein or artery as it began to bleed profusely.

The men then left and he continued to bleed that whole night, his first cut had managed to clot and wasn't bleeding anymore, but the other two, specially the last one were bleeding just as much as the moment they had been cut.

The next morning when they come to check on him they saw that he had gone terribly pale and that he was still bleeding.

"Wake up!", they slapped him in an attempt to wake him up, his head only lolled from side to side.

The men glanced at each other, this wasn't good and even though they wanted to hurt the Doctor they still needed him alive after all.

The Doctor was still blissfully unaware of what was happening around him for a few hours, when he came by the first thing he noticed is that his wounds had been bandaged.

He cracked open an eye and saw a guy in a white coat checking his arm.

"It's broken", said the guy.

"We don't need his arm tended, we only need him alive", said another guy behind this one.

The Doctor looked up and opened both his eyes and saw that it was the main sidekick that was giving orders.

'Figures', mused the Doctor to himself.

"Ah, Doctor", said the main sidekick, "It is nice to have you back among the living."

The guy with the white coat stood up and said, "If you don't need me anymore-"

"Oh, Dr. Finn, could you wait here outside the cell for a moment?", interrupted the main sidekick.

"Uh, sure", said the man and walked out of the cell.

The main sidekick waited till he was outside and had closed the door before he began to talk to the Doctor.

"Now, Doctor, I think you have now noticed what happens when you don't cooperate", he stepped closer and leaned over the Doctor, "Give me the Code, Doctor."

The Doctor met his eyes and looked into them with all his might, "No", he declared.

"Well, Doctor", the man sneered, "Then you will have to get used to the daily visits of my friends."

He walked out and closed the door behind him, Dr. Finn still stood there waiting.

"Where did you get him?", asked Dr. Finn excitedly, "He has two hearts!", he exclaimed manically, "His binary vascular system must be fascinating!"

The main sidekick smirked, "Dr. Finn, would you like to have a short term job here as our resident doctor?"

"Would I be treating the man in there, then?"

"Of course", he smirked.

"Absolutely!", exclaimed Dr. Finn and shook hands with the main sidekick.

After that the days had one to two visits, first the main sidekick, Albert had suddenly stopped to come, with the other two sidekicks and then Dr. Finn, who seemed to be more interested in studying the Doctor's physiology than to actually care for his health.

The Doctor could see that patience was wearing thin already; the main sidekick was beyond furious now every time he said no.

The Doctor knew that it was only time now before they did something drastic with him, he wasn't sure what it would be, but he only hoped that he might come out of it alive.

One day it finally happened, he had thought that everything was over for that day when the doctor left, but it had only been the beginning.

A man that he hadn't seen before entered his cell, "Hello Doctor", said the man.

"Hi there", rasped the Doctor, his throat was so dry.

"My name is Nick."

"That isn't your real name is it?", mused the Doctor.

Nick smirked, "My name isn't important Doctor, but we are going to do is."

"And what are we going to do?", the Doctor feigned ignorance.

"Don't feign ignorance with me Doctor", he leaned towards the Doctor, "Do you know what I can do?"

"I'm afraid not", the Doctor attempted to smile at him.

The man smiled at him and lifted up his arms a bit, "I am", his hands neared the Doctor's face, "A telepath", he said as he touched the Doctor's temples.

The Doctor could immediately feel the man calling himself Nick inside his mind, fortunately, the Doctor is a skilled telepath and could block the man almost as soon as the man got inside.

The man gasped and took away his hands from the Doctor's temples.

"You are very skilled Doctor, I must congratulate you."

"Oh, stop the flattery self-called Nick", he joked.

"You realize that I will find a way to break past your barrier don't you?", the man said seriously leaving behind the jokes.

"That's it self-called Nick, never stop dreaming", the Doctor grinned back at him.

The man ignored him, turned around and walked out of the cell without saying a word.

The Doctor sighed deeply, 'Things are getting really bad', he thought to himself. He knew that self-called Nick most certainly had better techniques to break into his mind, but he had yet to give him a fight that he would never forget, of that, he was going to make it sure.

Days went by and the Doctor had begun to wonder if self-called Nick was ever going to come back. Even if he came back he wasn't going to find the Doctor in the same state as he had left him, the sidekicks had made him various new cuts and with the various punches and kicks some of the old ones had never even had the chance to close properly and still bled from time to time.

The worst cuts were on his chest and arms, there were also some deep ones on his stomach, but those had been mainly cured by Dr. Finn.

Dr. Finn had kept coming by everyday, but many times didn't actually bother with the Doctor's injures and instead took samples of his blood or study his binary vascular system.

And then one day self-called Nick came back, this time with a big machine trailing after him.

"Hello again Doctor", he said with a smile, "Are you ready for what we are going to do today?"

"That depends on what we are going to do", the Doctor tried to smile, but his mouth was so swollen it almost wasn't noticed.

"If I were you, Doctor, I wouldn't be joking", said the man seriously.

The main sidekick came into the room and smirked, "I trust that your contraption will work, Mr. Nick", he said as he looked at said contraption, it clearly had been rigged up only for this occasion.

"Of course", assured self-called Nick as he connected the thick cabled of the contraption to the electricity, "Do not doubt me in this, it will definitely work, you just provide me with the necessary power."

The main sidekick nodded and stepped aside so that self-called Nick could do his work. He picked up two small round disks that were connected to the machine and lowered himself in front of the Doctor. The Doctor knew immediately what he was going to try and jerked his head back.

Self-called Nick sighed, "Bring somebody to hold him still!", he yelled and the other sidekicks came and held the now thrashing Doctor.

"Hold his head!", he yelled again as the Doctor kept thrashing with all his might. The sidekicks held his head firmly as self-called Nick began to place a disk on each temple.

"Keep holding him", he said and went to pick up more disks, these he then place on the Doctor's forehead and just where his neck ended and his hair began to grow on the back of his neck.

"That'll do", he declared, stood up and motioned for the sidekicks to let go of the Doctor. The Doctor began to trash violently as soon as they unhanded him. He twisted and turned as much as his chains allowed him, he knew he had to do something before they continued.

"Couldn't we discuss this a bit more?", he tried.

"Why Doctor, are you going to give us the code without needing to waste Mr. Nick's time and mine with all this nonsense?", said the main sidekick in a mocking voice.

"No", began the Doctor, "If Albert wants universal peace there are plenty of other ways to obtain it that ought to be much more easier that this", he shook his chains to make emphasis.

"Yeah", agreed the main sidekick thoughtfully, "But I'm not Mr. Brown", he smirked at the Doctor, "Follow up Nick", he said and went to stand near the door of the cell.

Self-called Nick started up his machine, picked up a big helmet like contraption that was connected to the machine and placed it on his head.

Self-called Nick took a deep breath and powered up the machine to medium power.

The Doctor felt an electric wave sweep through his whole being, but mainly through his mind.

He could clearly feel self-called Nick inside his mind, his mental barrier unable to protecting him from this beyond rude invasion.

Main sidekick self-called Nick frowning and asked, "What is happening?"

"I can't access it, it is too well hidden", he said, "I will need more power, step back", he warned and upped the power lever to maximum.

The Doctor screamed of agony, self-called Nick's contraption was making a terrible noise and self-called Nick was grimacing, concentrating with all his might.

The Doctor's mind was racked violently, he could feel his very thought leaking through, he wasn't in control of anything in his mind anymore.

"I'm almost there!", yelled self-called Nick as his contraption wheezed and clacked loudly.

The Doctor and self-called Nick screamed together and the contraption began to catch fire in a few places, self-called Nick suddenly went silent, but the Doctor continued to scream widely.

"Disconnect it!", yelled the main sidekick urgently.

The other sidekicks ran and disconnected self-called Nick's contraption and the Doctor stopped screaming immediately.

The main sidekick breathed deeply, "He isn't live is he?", he glanced at self-called Nick.

"No Sir", said another sidekick.

The main sidekick approached self-called Nick and checked for pulse on his neck.

"Dead", he declared after moments, he turned to the other sidekicks and asked, "Did it work?"

"Yes Sir", said one of them.

The main sidekick walked out of the cell and followed the thick cables that were connected to self-called Nick's contraption and didn't supply energy.

These cables lead to yet another machine, this one being bigger than the previous one. This machine had been designed to take up the code to open the Time Lock as soon as self-called Nick and his contraption had extracted it from the Doctor's mind and then send it to the main basement of Albert Brown in this time. There they would process the code through their special device and it would open the Time Lock.

The main sidekick checked that everything was in order, he smirked, the message had been send, it was only time now.

Suddenly everything started to tremble, books fell out their shelves and in Dr. Finn's lab all his tubes, glasses and instruments trembled and some fell to the floor.

"This is it!", exclaimed the main sidekick maniacally, "The end is here!"

But as soon as the trembling had started it stopped.

"Wha-what?", he said perplexed.

One of the sidekicks came running in with a communicator and handed it to the main sidekick.

"Hello?", he began nervously and the other sidekick kept standing there.

"What?!", he said with a confused face, "But it worked, I saw it", he tried to convince the person on the other side of the call, "He died", he said seriously, "He's still alive, I think", he turned to the sidekick standing there and asked him, "The Doctor, he's still alive right?", the guy nodded, "Yes he is", there was a pause, "Yes, absolutely", he hanged up.

"What happened?", asked the other sidekick.

"The code Nick obtained from the Doctor's mind with his contraption was incomplete; the Time Lock only opened for a few seconds, a few seconds isn't enough for them, they need more."

"But Nick is dead, how are we going to get more?"

"No idea", said the man with a note of despair in his voice, "Clean up all this mess", he walked away.

Meanwhile the Doctor was regaining consciousness, he saw how they dragged away self-called Nick body.

'Poor guy, he didn't deserve a horrible death like that one', he thought, he himself had been lucky, his superior Time Lord physiology had helped him survive that last bit when the contraption was about to explode, had he been human or whatever Nick was, he would have probably died as well.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax and when he opened them there was shadow standing at the door. He must have imagined it because he thought he heard the shadow gasp.

The shadow came near and knelt before him, he saw a hand near his face and jerked his head away.

"Doctor, please keep calm", the shadow whispered in a pleading way, it was a woman's voice and tried to touch him again at which he jerked away again.

"Don't you recognize me, Doctor?", whispered the woman, again in a pleading voice.

The Doctor lifted his head a bit and tried to focus on her face, it looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen her.

Seeing his confused expression the shadow decided to say something else, "Doctor", she called his attention as his head began to loll from side to side, he was starting to go unconscious again.

"Doctor", she said again, "Remember this, you once said it to me", she pleaded for his attention, "Just look for the guy with two hearts", she whispered close to his ear.

The Doctor's head snapped right up, he immediately knew who was there, but how?

"Grace?", he rasped.

"Yes, Doctor", she said happily, "Now, let me get you out of here."

* * *

Days ago

Grace woke early in the morning; she rose from her bed and prepared herself for the day. After all the years she still lived alone, she had dedicated her live so far to her work and she still hoped without much hope, that she would one day meet the Doctor again.

As she had noticed his British accent she had made a point of it to check constantly the British news. She had found it really strange when they had suffered those disasters all on Christmas, that year of the slowly invasion, when the clocks began to behave weirdly, the Daleks, that big red planet appearing in the skies and when the President was murdered by the Prime Minister of England.

She was sure the Doctor had to do with at least some of them.

Her day went on by normally; she went to work, had lunch with her coworkers, did her paperwork and went to have dinner with her longtime friend Chang Lee. They had been friends ever since they had both met the Doctor, it was nice to speak about the rarities of the world and say the Doctor had probably been there to help out.

Chang was well off; since the Doctor had let him keep those gold bags he had wisely invested his money and was now exceptionally rich.

"One of the richest men in the West Coast of America", had one popular business magazine once called him.

Grace came home that night exhausted, even though her day wasn't exciting it still was busy and tiring and all she hoped was to get a nice night of sleep.

She was about to climb into her bed when her phone rang.

She picked it, "Hello", she answered.

"Dr. Grace Holloway?", said the person on the other side, it was a male's voice.

"Yes", she said and rubbed her eyes, she hoped this guy said what he wanted to say soon so she could go to sleep already.

"It's me!", he exclaimed, "Dr. Marcus Finn!"

'Marcus Finn?', she thought, she knew that name from somewhere.

"You were my coworker some years ago at the hospital right?", she said eventually.

"Yes!", he said excitedly.

"How are you Marcus?", she asked.

"Fine, but-", he hesitated.

"Yes?", she pressed.

"You remember that when we worked together you once asked me to do you a favor?"

"Uhm", she begun, "I'm afraid I don't."

He sighed, "You were having some weird ideas back then and to be honest when you asked me this I thought you were completely mad, but now I have to ask your pardon."

Grace began to have an idea of what he was talking about, "I think I know what you are talking about."

"You asked me that if I ever found a guy with two hearts I would call you", Grace stood up, all her drowsiness forgotten.

"Yes", she breathed, not believing what her ears heard.

"Well, guess what I found the other day", he said happily.

"Oh, this is wonderful Marcus!", she exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I know", he said gleefully, "But Grace, why didn't you tell me you were interesting in alien species experimentation?"

Grace felt her blood go cold, WHAT?

"But it makes kinda sense, if you had told me that at that time I would probably have called the psychiatric section of the hospital to take you in", he laughed.

Grace was still dumbfounded and couldn't answer him so he continued.

"Let me propose you something, I need somebody here to help me keep this alien alive, he isn't in a good shape anymore and its really getting difficult for me alone", he sounded tired as he said that, "So I have talked my boss here into letting me get somebody to help me, but as you'll understand he needs total confidentiality and the first person I thought about was you."

"I-", tried Grace.

"Shall I come for you at your house tomorrow?", he interrupted her.

"No", she said quickly, she suddenly had a plan, "I will be there, just give me the direction."

"Sure", he said and gave her the direction, "And remember, you have to be there by five a.m. in the morning, we start early."

"Of course", she said and hanged up.

She breathed deeply; she needed to prepare everything for her plan as soon as possible. She quickly grabbed the phone and called Chang.

"Hello?", she began, "Chang, I need your help", she said urgently.

Next Morning

She climbed out of her after she had stopped it in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. She immediately saw Marcus waiting for her near the door and walked towards him. He shook her hand when she arrived and with a big smile led her inside the warehouse.

He led her into a room that looked like his lab and started to her all the data that he had gathered so far.

"And this is a sample of his blood", he lifted up a small glass tube filled with blood.

There entered another man into the lab and Marcus straightened up immediately, "Grace, let me introduce you to my boss", he motioned at the man.

The man stepped forward and shook Grace's hand, "Dr. Holloway", she introduced herself.

"My name doesn't matter", said the man and stepped back, another man ran into the room, "Mr. Nick's here, his machine is ready Sir", he said.

The man straightened and smirked, "Excuse me, I have urgent matters to see to", he said and practically ran away.

Marcus just smiled and continued showing Grace his samples, "And this is a sample of his hair", he lifted up a plastic bag to show her.

"Oh", she said, staring at him wide eyed, "How does this alien call himself, or doesn't he talk at all", she questioned him.

"He calls himself 'Doctor', just that, really weird isn't it?", he said and went back to his samples.

Grace breathed deeply, she had been right, it was the Doctor.

The light started to flicker.

"Oh dear, it must be that guy Nick and his contraption", he said as he looked up at the lights, "Look here", he changed the subject, "here I have a sample of his skin", he held up another glass tube.

'Patience, patience is the key', thought Grace as she stared at the man as he rambled.

Moments later everything started to tremble.

"What's happening?", he asked concerned and then began to hear Marcus' boss scream something about 'The End', that was finally there.

Instruments and glass beakers fell on the floor and broke; Marcus jumped and tried stop all he could from falling down.

And then it suddenly stopped.

"What just happened?", asked Marcus.

"Why don't you go check?", she proposed.

"Yeah", he nodded and excited the room.

Grace took her opportunity as soon as it presented itself; she waited for a moment before she walked out of the room to make sure she didn't run into Marcus.

She went down the corridor and saw another corridor connected to the one she was walking in. All the doors were numbered, from 1 to 17. She saw that cell seventeen's door was open, but couldn't see what was in there as it was pitch black inside.

Suddenly she heard somebody came down the corridor she had just been in, she quickly opened the door of cell one and hid inside it.

She heard how they walked past, entered cell 17 and dragged something out, she couldn't see what but it sounded like it was a big heavy bag.

After they passed by she stepped out of her hiding place and rushed to cell 17. As she stood at the door she saw a young man chained, he seemed to be unconscious.

She got out her call phone and hastily texted her location. She looked up from her phone and looked for a moment at the man hanging there and pocketed her phone.

She looked over her shoulder to check the corridor and when she looked back into the cell the man had regained consciousness.

She gasped, his face was completely beaten up, but besides that it was completely a new face.

'Did he regenerate again?', she wondered and walked forward and knelt before him.

'Poor man', she thought an lifted her hand and tried to touch him, but he jerked his head away.

"Doctor, please keep calm", she pleaded in a whisper and tried to touch him away, but he jerked away again.

"Don't you recognize me, Doctor?", she pleaded again in a whisper.

He lifted his head and looked at her, his expression was blank and then morphed into one of confusion and his head began to loll from side to side.

'Oh dear, he's falling unconscious again', she thought concerned.

"Doctor", she tried to get his attention, he seemed to react a bit.

An idea suddenly came to her, hopefully this would work.

"Doctor", she said again, "Remember this, you once said it to me", she pleaded for his attention.

She came closer to him and leaned near his ear, "Just look for the guy with two hearts", she whispered close to his ear.

His head snapped right up, 'It worked', she thought relieved and smiled slightly.

"Grace?", he rasped.

"Yes, Doctor", she said happily, "Now, let me get you out of here", she began to take off the round disks from his forhead.

The Doctor's head began to loll from side to side again, "Grace", he rasped again.

She continued to take off all the disks that had been placed on him and didn't answer him.

"I-I'm about to-to pass out Grace", he said breathing deeply in-between.

"No Doctor please stay awake", she cupped his face in her hands and pleaded him.

She heard people running down the corridor, turned around and saw huge men in suits run towards her.

She sighed a sigh of relieve, "In here", she said loudly and turned to the Doctor and cupped his face again in her hands.

"Doctor, please follow me in this, just do as I do, please", she pleaded him.

"Wha-", he rasped and the men came in and began to free him from his chain since they had taken the keys from one of the sidekicks.

The men finished unlocking all his chains and one of them lifted him up in his arms and walked out of the cell.

As the Doctor had finally fallen unconscious his head lolled freely from side to side, Grace tried to run along and hold his but the other man caught her in his arms.

She yelped as he lifted her up, the man ignored her and ran down the corridor holding her.

When they turned round the corner into the other corridor Marcus stood there, as soon as Grace saw him she began to thrash around in the man's arms that were holding her, but he kept holding her tightly.

He gasped, "L-l-let her g-g-go", he stuttered.

A third man stepped forward and said in a commanding voice, "Step aside."

Marcus did so immediately and they ran past and disappeared round the next corner.

They then came to the backdoor and went through it, there were already three black vans waiting for them.

They opened the back of one of them and found a bed with medical instruments beside it; they carefully placed the Doctor on the bed and let Grace climb in beside him.

Grace began to check through the Doctor's injuries as they closed the van behind her and then it was set in motion.

Chang turned around on the back seat and looked at the man that lay there.

"He changed again", he said softly.

"He almost didn't recognize me", she said as she checked his right arm.

"I wonder if he will recognize me", he mused.

"How couldn't I Chang Lee?", said the Doctor as he cracked open an eye.

Chang grinned happily.

"Although with that hair it is indeed a bit difficult to recognize you", he coughed when he finished his sentence.

Change felt his now, trimmed and perfectly combed hair and smiled.

"Yeah, things have changed since we last met Doctor", he smiled, "How is he?", he asked Grace.

"He broke his right arm struggling with the chains, his ribs are bruised and some of them are-"

The Doctor closed his eyes as he listened to Grace and knew no more.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Reviews, as always, are more than welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, here we are for the next chapter folks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Both Jack and River stared at the empty cell, where was the Doctor?

The other arrived in short and also saw the empty cell.

"It's empty", said Jack desolately.

River turned round and went to check the other cells, the Smith-Jones and Sarah Jane also went with her.

Amy looked around the cell, it was dark and filthy. There was straw strewn around on the floor and chains connected to the wall.

"This place is horrible", she said as she walked around it, her eye caught something red mixed among the straw and she stopped and bend down.

"There's nothing here", said River as she came back into the cell.

"He was here", said Amy as she stood up.

"What?", said Jack.

She held her hand open for him to see.

"What with that?", he asked, confused.

"It's his bowtie!", she exclaimed indignantly, "He doesn't go anywhere without his bowtie!"

"That could be anyone's bowtie, Amy", Jack tried to reason with her.

"Listen", she began impatiently, "I tried to make him stop wearing that damn bowtie for Years, I think I would know how it looked!"

River came closer and looked at the bowtie, the Doctor never wore his red bowtie again after he had lost Amy and Rory, which means he was going on a very special event and wasn't planning on fighting any invading or angry alien.

Rory came forward and took a look at the bowtie, "That's his bowtie, I'm sure."

Jack stared at them for a while, had the Doctor's bowtie really gotten that much attention?

"If you are sure about it then it must be so", said Sarah Jane eventually.

"Then he was here", said Martha.

"Guys!", they heard Clara yell from the machinery room.

When they arrived at said room they saw a wide round circle of light between two long upright machineries.

"What happened?!", yelled Jack.

"She was playing with the button and suddenly that thing appeared", said Mickey, who had been there when it happened.

"What were you thinking?", he accused.

"I-I'm sorry?", she tried.

"No, don't be sorry Clara", began River earning a stare from everybody, "That is a Time and Space Teleporter."

"What with that?", asked Mickey as Jack's eyebrows rose in comprehension.

"That whoever has the Doctor must have taken him away using this", she explained.

"She's right", said Jack.

"You are agreeing with River?", said Mickey disbelievingly.

"Will we check what's on the other side then?", asked Amy.

Jack went to stand in front of everybody and asked, "Who wants to go?"

Vastra spoke first of all, "I'm afraid that we will not be able to go", she said.

"No?", said Strax almost with a sad note.

"No", she confirmed and began to step aside.

"I will go", said Amy and looked at Rory who nodded and went to stand beside her.

"So will I", said Martha.

"And me", said Mickey immediately after her.

"I'm also coming", said Sarah Jane.

"Count me in", said Clara.

"Then that would be all of us, except for Madame Vastra, Jenny and-", he stared at Strax.

"Strax", supplied Madame Vastra.

"Strax", repeated Jack.

Strax gave a slight grumble at that.

Vastra came forward to Jack holding Jenny's arm, "I want to thank you for protecting Jenny, Jack", she said earnestly.

"Pleasure, Madame", he grinned at her and kissed her gloved hand, "Jenny", he also kissed her hand.

"Stop it", warned Martha as she walked towards the circle of light, "Who will go first?"

"I will go first", said Jack and Martha nodded.

He walked towards the circle of light, took a breath and stepped through.

The others stood there, waiting for a few moments for Jack to come back and call it clear.

"What if he's in trouble and needs help?", said Rory after a while.

"He will be fine, just you wait", said Martha with a smile.

Just then Jack came back through

"You might want to come see this", he said urgently and went back through the circle of light.

The others look at each other concernedly, Martha hurried and was the first to go through, Mickey was right after her, the Ponds, Clara and Sarah Jane followed after as Vastra and Jenny saw them off.

They arrived at a relatively modern looking room full of colossal machinery that were obviously not of earth nor of this time, it also seemed to be abandoned.

"Over here!", they heard Jack yell from the corridor.

They ran into the corridor and found Jack standing near the corner of another corridor, "Do you remember that the robot said he was in cell seventeen?", they nodded, "Well down this corridor all the doors are numbered", he walked down the corridor and they followed him.

Jack stopped in front of a door numbered seventeen, he opened it and it was empty.

"It's empty", said Amy desolately.

Jack shook his head, "Look closer", he said and explained, "Look at the chains connected to the ceiling, they have signs of being forced and look at this wall", pointed at the wall where, unknowingly to him and the others, self-called Nick's contraption had stood.

The others looked at the wall, it had clear burn signs.

"You think he escaped?", said Martha.

"Exactly", said Jack, "The only question would be where he is now."

"And how long ago he escaped", said River as she walked around in the room.

They all searched the building through for a long time, Sarah Jane found the Doctor's tweed jacket in a room, they searched it and found his sonic screwdriver, psychic paper, six bags of jammy dodgers, a yo-yo, a cup of tea-with its contents, an apple and a big fluorescent light.

"How is this tea still warm", said Mickey perplexed as he stared at the steam swirl out of the cup.

"Never mind the tea, who eats this much jammy dodgers?", asked Jack perplexed.

"The Doctor", said Amy and Rory at the same time.

"I'm concerned for the Doctor", said Martha, "How will he do without his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper?"

Nobody could answer her; their only hope was to find him as soon as possible before he ran into some serious problems. Because as they all knew, the Doctor didn't find the problems, the problems found him.

They continued to search for any other thing that might probably help them, in the following hours Clara and Sarah Jane searched together as they chatted, Amy and Rory searched through the other cell rooms with the Smith-Jones and Jack and River argued and fought constantly over many different insignificant things.

"Look here", said Clara as she approached Jack and handed him a calendar.

"It's of the current year", she said happily.

"We are back to our time?", he said skeptically and got out his phone, "Let me call Torchwood and check", he said and walked away.

"What could these people be doing both at the 19th century and at the 21st?", asked Sarah Jane.

Jack came back and said, "According to them we left only a few hours ago."

"Then I need to check something", said Martha as she ran out the backdoor.

Mickey shrugged as he and Jack exchanged glances and went after Martha.

The other followed after and found Martha on the phone speaking with UNIT, "I need you to find out who is the owner of this building on this direction", she said as she walked down the street and gave them the direction.

Rory walked down the other side of the building, looking around as the others waited for Martha to finish her call.

"What do you mean there's no place in England with that direction?", she asked indignantly.

"Because we are not in England", said Rory, "We're in San Francisco", he pointed at the distance.

Martha hurried to his side and saw what he was talking about, the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Yes", she said over the phone, "We are at San Francisco, not too far from the Golden Gate."

Martha finished her call and frowned.

"What is it?", asked Mickey.

"The building belonged to a guy who mysteriously disappeared and hasn't been found again and then a millionaire bought it almost immediately and hasn't used the building at all since then", she explained.

"That's weird", said Amy.

"Yeah, what's more, I think we are being watched", said Jack as he began to look around.

"By them!", exclaimed Clara as she pointed behind Jack.

There were coming four black vans down the street at full speed.

Jack swore as he got out his gun, River, Martha and Mickey did so as well and pointed their guns at the vans. The vans stopped in front of the building, there jumped out two men out of each van and came to stand in front of the group.

"You are trespassing private property", one of them boasted in his deep voice to the group.

"Oh yeah?", said Jack sarcastically, still pointing his gun at them.

"You will accompany us to see Mr. Chang", he said.

"Who?', said Mickey.

"The owner of the place", explained Martha.

"What makes you think we will come?', said Jack.

"You will come the good means or by the bad ones", said the suited man seriously.

Jack was about to answer him when River said, "We will come."

"What?!", exclaimed Amy.

"Let us just say that it is easier to deal with your enemy if he is standing before you", she smiled.

"That is insane River", Rory tried to reason with her.

Jack glared openly at her now, "Of course, give us away to them, you probably have a deal with them, what did they promise you, money, immunity, what did they promise you?!", he yelled at her.

River rolled her eyes at him, "I will be going alone then", she told the men in suits and shades.

"Wait", said Martha suddenly.

"You too Martha?", asked Jack aghast.

"No, this sounds like something the Doctor would say", she said and Mickey nodded in agreement, "I am going with her."

"She's right", said Amy, "It sounds as him."

Everybody else nodded and Jack could not argue with them anymore and pocketed his gun again.

"Let's get over it then", he said not too happily.

Two of them climbed into the back of each car and rode for quite a while till they stopped in front of a skyscraper, were ushered into the lift and finally into Mr. Chang's office.

At the head of the office sat a Chinese, middle age looking man in front of his desk. He stood up as they neared his desk, "May I know how did you enter my property?", he asked them.

"How we entered doesn't matter", began River, completely ignoring Jack and his intent glare, "We came here searching for the Doctor, don't you happen to know something about him?"

"What are you of the Doctor?", he asked looking skeptically at her.

"Yeah, we would all like to know", said Jack as he crossed his arms and stared at her intently.

River ignored him again and said, "We are friends", she lied.

"Really?", he asked skeptically again and changed his stare from River to Clara.

Clara shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare.

"You are Clara Oswin, aren't you?", he asked her.

Her eyes went wide open, "How do you know my name?"

"The Doctor told me that you would probably arrive sooner or later", he smiled at her.

"Don't listen to him", said Jack immediately.

"It could be a trap", said Mickey seriously.

"Yeah, how do I know it's not a trap?", she said nerviously.

Chang laughed, "Because I'm also a friend of the Doctor, 'Soufflé Girl'", he said with a grin.

Amy and Rory exchanged a glance and Jack said skeptically, "Soufflé Girl?"

"Only the Doctor calls me that", she said and began to smile.

"So it's true?", began Sarah Jane, "You're his friend?"

"Since 1999", said Chang with a smile, "He really helped a friend of mine and me once", he told them. "He said that his TARDIS was set to pick up a girl called Clara Oswin or as he constantly referred to her, 'Soufflé Girl', and might one day just appear in the abandoned warehouse", he explained.

"He just forgot that the TARDIS hates me", she said dejectedly.

"That's weird", he commented, "She rather liked me", he said much to Clara's dismay.

"But tell me", he began, "Does she still look like a gothic bookstore inside?"

"A gothic what?", she said perplexed.

"Ah, never mind that, let's go see the Doctor, he has been staying with my friend for the last couple of weeks", he made for the door.

"Couple of weeks?", choked Martha, "How long has he been here?"

"For-", he paused in thought, "Quite a time I should say, ask Grace."

"I take it that Grace is your friend?", asked Jack with a grin as they walked to the lift.

"Stop it", warned Martha.

"What?", asked Jack innocently as they all got into the lift. It was a large and spacious lift, they could all stand in it without feeling cramped.

"I'm calling UNIT", announced Mickey as the ambient music sounded in the background.

A ride on the lift and a call to UNIT later they arrived at the garage where a limousine was waiting for them.

"How did you meet the Doctor?", asked Clara to Chang as they rode down the highway.

"That is a long story that couldn't be told in one ride", he said thoughtfully, "Nor in two", he added later.

The limousine rode into a nice neighborhood and stopped in front of a grant looking house with all curtains closed.

They all climbed out and took a look at the grant house.

"Your friend Grace must really well off", commented Jack.

"She's an expert heart surgeon", he told them.

They suddenly heard glass crashing and a woman's screaming come from the house.

"What's happening in there?!", said Martha alarmed and another crash was heard.

"We're going to find out", said Jack and ran up the stair with the Smith-Jones and River just behind him.

"Wait", tried Chang but they ignored him.

Jack kicked the door open and followed the sound of another crashing into the kitchen.

When he entered he saw a woman wrestling with-he heard Martha gasp behind him.

The Master.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Have I ever told you that I love cliffhangers? And the Master too, I totally love him.**

**In case anyone wonders this is the John Simm Master.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there guys! It's Wednesday and we all know what that means!**

**Here you have the longest chapter I've ever written, as I wrote this I found out just how much I love to write the Master.**

**I tried my best to keep him in character, even after he lost the drums, I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The whole earth and universe trembled. Small tears appeared across it, everywhere there appeared tears.

One of them appeared on the outsides of San Francisco, far away near any urban areas.

Nobody was near to witness how a man stumbled out of the tear and fell down on the ground with a loud thump as the tear behind him closed.

The man that had stumbled out of the tear was no other than a Time Lord known as the Master. The Master had been one of the most terrible beings that had ever existed in the whole universe, he had killed, robbed, possessed, maimed, tortured and destroyed countless of people and he had tried to take over and destroy earth multiple times, not to mention other planets where he had done the same.

But all this madness had begun when he was but a small child of eight when the Time Lords implanted a beat of four in his head. That beat of four had driven him completely mad ever since.

The Master breathed deeply and tried to hoist himself up with his arms, but failed as his arms gave in from exhaustion and he collapsed back into the ground.

He gave up and let himself fall into slumber. He slept for long and for the first time in a very long time, as he would note later, peacefully.

Hours later, the sun was about to set, he began to stir. His eyes fluttered open, but he closed them quickly since the setting sun shone into his eyes. He groaned and opened them again; he tried to raise himself into a sitting position and after a while was able to do so.

He sat and watched the sun set; never before had he noticed how beautiful it was.

And never before, not in a really long time, had he lived without the drums.

He sat there and finished watching the sun set and then stood up and began to walk toward the city. Fortunately for him it was late spring, if his Time Sense was right, so it wasn't cold and his ragged hoody was enough.

The Master was rather irked, he knew he was on earth, somewhere in North America in the 21st century, but he wasn't sure where or when specifically. His Time Sense had been affected after his violent toss through the tear and before that he hadn't been treated all too kindly by the Time Lords.

He walked for a really long while before he came near the urban area. He suddenly stopped when he saw his reflection in the window of a store.

It was still his old face, he hadn't regenerated, he looked ragged and filthy, almost as if he had been in a war with these clothes and had just come back.

He quickly walked into the alley at the side of the store and leaned against the wall.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

He really was happy to conserve this face, he actually liked the face he had now, but everybody knew this face as the one that had killed the president of the country he was currently in.

'Damn', he cursed.

This meant that he couldn't show his face in crowded places, what was he meant to do now?

He kicked the trash can angrily, he walked in circles fuming furiously for hours.

After cooling down he went back to the streets and walked for a long time, evading any crowded places.

The sun was coming up, people were coming into street and the small shops selling breakfast for the early workers had already opened. The Master stood watching them, he was already feeling hungry, not as much as when his life force was being used up, problem which had been solved by the Time Lords, but it was still hunger-and he didn't have a cent with him.

He kept walking on without direction till he felt that he couldn't go on any longer. He sat down and leaned against a fence of a small baseball camp where children were playing a game.

He sat silent, with his eyes closed, listening to the children play behind him, for some reason their noise didn't bother him as much as it had always used to.

Suddenly there were extra loud exclamations from the game.

'They must be winning', he thought and heard a thump in front of him.

He opened his eyes and saw a ball in front of him, he stretched his arm and picked it up.

"Mr.", he heard behind him the voice of a child, he turned around and saw a small boy of about five years old.

"Mr. could you give me back the ball?", he asked.

The Master glanced from the small child to the other children playing; they looked much more bigger than this little one.

"You're smaller than the other ones", he noted.

"Yeah, I'm only getting the ball, my big brother plays in the game", he said proudly and pointed at another boy looked quite a lot like him.

"Oh", he commented.

"Do you like baseball Mr.?", he asked, completely forgetting about the boys waiting behind him, "I love to play baseball and my big brother teaches me everyday to play better, he is the best player in the whole san Francisco!", he stretched his hands out wide to make emphasis.

The Master was only giving him a half ear till he heard the part of San Francisco.

'San Francisco, eh?', so that was where he was.

"Danny", said another boy that had come behind the boy, "Is he bothering you?", he asked glancing at the Master.

"The Mr. here likes to watch baseball", said the boy happily.

The Master just stared at the boy and his vivid imagination, when had he said that?

"Oh", said the boy and changed his face, "Then come and sit here inside and watch the game then!", he said excitedly.

"Can he Tom?!", asked Danny happily.

"Yes he can Danny", said Tom importantly.

"Yaaaay!", yelled Danny happily as he ran down the fence and through the gate to the Master.

"Come on Mr.", he said as he grabbed the Master's hand and began to drag him along.

"Wait", he tried to argue but Danny dragged him all the way through the gate and to the sitting places.

Tom came to the Master, "The ball", he said as he held out his hand.

"What?"

"The ball in your hand Mr.", said Danny as he pointed to the ball that was still in the Master's hand.

"Oh", he said and gave it back to Tom.

The game resumed immediately and Danny began to rant again, "Do like basketball as well Mr.?", he ranted, "I really like it, I also like soccer and football and you Mr.?"

He continued to rant about his favorite and not too favorite and least favorite sports without pausing but to breathe sometimes.

'This boy is worse than the Doctor', thought the Master as the boy was describing vividly a tennis match he had watched that morning on the TV. So far the Master had found out that it was Saturday and Danny and his brother came here to play every Saturday, the names of all the owners of shops down the street, the names of all the players of the baseball game and the mayor sports events of the last month.

"Could you keep quiet?!", he snapped at the boy.

Danny looked at him with his wide, big blue eyes that made the Master feel a sudden twinge in his chest.

He had forgotten this emotion; he was feeling guilty for snapping at the boy.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, "Look", he tried to speak with the boy who was still staring at him with those big blue eyes, what was he doing?

"When you speak with people, you have to take some pauses and not ramble aimlessly; it tends to tire people a bit, okay?", the boy nodded, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The boy shook his head and the Master rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm sorry, continue with what you were saying", but the boy kept quiet.

He took a deep breath, 'Why am I doing this?', he asked himself.

"I promise I won't be angry at you again", he said softly at the boy.

Honestly he didn't know where this willingness to be kind had come from, but he couldn't bare looking into those eyes with that hurt look in them.

"Promise?", asked the boy.

He rolled his eyes again, wondering why he was being kind to this child, "Yes, I promise."

The boy's face changed immediately into that of total happiness and he began to ramble again, "Have you seen the local soccer team play?", he ranted, "I have watched them train every Monday morning and I have also gone to six", he held up his fingers counting six, "Of their games this season and I think they are really good, but my brother says they are only having luck and-"

The Master tried to block out the rest of ramble, he really didn't know where the patience had come from for him to endure this boy's rant, but he had to admit to himself that seeing the happy face of the boy made him - happy?

The Master was still fighting an inner turmoil when Tom came back.

"Did you like the game Mr.-er, what's your name Mr.?", he asked.

'When did they finish?', he suddenly wondered as he looked around and saw all the boys walking home.

"Oh-fine, really good", he lied

"Thought so", said Tom smugly.

"But Mr., you didn't say what's your name", said Danny.

"I-", the Master paused, he couldn't say his name was the Master, that would only confuse the children, especially Danny. So he decided to take a page from the Doctor's book.

"Harold", he told them.

"And where do you live Mr. Harold?", asked Danny.

"He surely doesn't live far from here Danny, I'm sure I've seen his face somewhere", said Tom to Danny.

The Master's eyebrows rose, could this boy have seen him kill the president those years ago?

"I don't think so, I don't live here", he said

"Then where do you live Mr. Harold?", asked Danny.

"I-", how was he going to explain this, "Don't live anywhere", he improvised.

'Damn', he cursed, I'm worse than the Doctor in this.

"You don't have a house?", asked Danny almost tearfully.

"Sorry Harold, didn't mean to offend you", said Tom, "Do you have a place to stay the night?"

"Uh, no", said the Master nervously, why were these children being so kind with him?

"Then you can come to our house!", exclaimed Danny happily as he jumped from his seat.

"Yeah, mom works the whole night and sleep during the day, she won't notice a thing", said Tom happily.

The Master stared at the two children, he couldn't remember the last time somebody had been so unselfishly kind with him.

"Come on Mr. Harold", said Danny and grabbed his hand and began to pull him along, "We will go to my house and I will show you my room where I have a tennis racket and a soccer ball", he began to rant as he pulled aimlessly without making the Master move, "and I will show you the living room that is in the diner room where the TV is and we will watch the hockey match while we eat sandwiches and-", he continued to rant.

Sandwiches? That was more than enough for him, he was really hungry and he was willing to listen to the boy's rant in order to get something to eat, but-.

"What about your father?", he had noted that they had not mentioned him so far.

"Dad left a few years ago", said Tom as lowered his head.

"Mom says he went to heaven", supplied Danny, "Come on Mr. Harold or we will miss the hockey match!", he began to pull him along and this time the Master went along.

The walk was short; Danny and Tom lived in an apartment building really close to the baseball camp on the seventh floor. Their apartment was small and not too well kept, just as Danny had said the living room, diner and kitchen were one room, he and Tom shared one room and their mother was fast asleep on the room beside theirs.

He sat at the small dining table eating his sandwich as Danny told him every small detail of the hockey game that was currently showing on the TV.

The Master stared at the window, there barely was a sight to be seen, only the brick wall of the adjacent apartment building.

He glanced at Danny, he was still ranting as if his life depended on it, but he seemed to be really happy doing it. His memories went back to when he had snapped at the boy, feeling guilty; he hadn't felt that emotion since he was eight and had had a fight with the Doctor over something stupid.

He remembered how he had felt better when he had forgiven him and went back to ranting just like he had been before he had snapped at him.

Had the drums caused him not to note how horrible guilt felt?

'Oh, the drums', he thought, he wasn't sure how he had lived with them all the years, his whole life. Right now, even with Danny's constant ranting he felt at peace and everything felt so silent.

He felt an overwhelming wave of horrible guilt hit him as he thought of the horrible and terrible things he had done through the years when he was driven by madness.

Tom came to sit at the table, his hair was wet from the shower he had taken, he placed his books and homework that had been left for the weekend on the table and began working on it.

The Master's thoughts went back to his last encounter with the Doctor, how he had chosen a third option and saved his live, even after he had menaced the life of his companion and that of her grandfather.

He felt another pang of guilt when he thought of what he had done against the Doctor that day, turning every human being into a copy of himself.

He only felt worse when he began to remember the Year That Never Was, how he had tortured the Doctor, his friends and his companion's family.

"Harold", said Tom and the Master's thoughts were interrupted.

"What?", he said.

"Can you give me a hand with the Maths?", he asked.

"Fine", he said and grabbed Tom's book.

He frowned as he looked at the book.

"Is something wrong?", asked Tom.

"What grade are you in?", he asked.

"Fifth", he said proudly.

His frown deepened, were these simple maths the norm for a fifth grader of the 21st century?

No wonder the planet was so behind the rest of the universe.

"What don't you understand?", he asked.

The Master and Tom spend the next hour or going through all the homework, when they arrived at the history homework about Isaac Newton was when the Master captured both their attention.

"Yeah, Isaac, he thought he was so clever the idiot", he began telling them about him, they listened intently as he told them how life was at that time and how he had outwitted Isaac Newton in more than one ways, only to annoy somebody he kept referring to as 'The Doctor', "You should have seen his face, he was so annoyed", he told them with a broad grin on his face.

"That is awesome Mr. Harold!", exclaimed Danny.

"Shhhh", silenced Tom, "Remember mom is still sleeping."

"But it's awesome", said Danny in a lower voice.

"Of course it is, annoying the Doctor is always awesome", he said matter-of-factly.

"Mom is about to wake up", said Tom as he looked at the clock on the wall, "Could you hide in the cleaning room till she goes to work, Harold?"

"She makes the best dinner in San Francisco", whispered Danny to the Master.

He sighed deeply, he needed a place to stay for the night and if he could get dinner then it would be even more convenient to stay.

"Fine", he said and stood up, "Lead the way", he said to Tom.

Tom led him to a small room with an old wash machine and drier beside the bathroom, which was beside their room.

"Danny and I can make you up a bed for you when mom goes to work", said Tom and Danny came running into the little room with a thick bedspread in his arms which he dropped at the Master's feet, "Here is a bedspread for you so you don't feel any cold while you wait", he said happily.

"Danny, it's almost summer", said Tom pointedly.

"But it might get cold", argued Danny.

"Danny-", began Tom.

"Leave it", interrupted the Master, he didn't feel like listening to their petty discussion.

"Fine", said Tom and left, "Come Danny, we have to clear the table and then set it for dinner."

"Good-bye Mr. Harold, see you later", he waved and closed the door.

He spread out the bedspread and laid down on it, he listened how the mother stood up, began dinner in the kitchen, take her shower and Danny yell happily as one of his favorite soccer teams who's match was currently been shown on TV won a game. The smell of the chicken in the oven filled the room eventually and after moments he could hear them crowd around the kitchen for dinner.

Not long after that the mother went to work and the children came to open his door.

"Dinner time Mr. Harold!", yelled Danny happily, took his hand and began to drag him to the table were a small plate with some leftovers was waiting for him.

He sat down and ate his chicken, which was, admittedly very tasty.

Tom sat down at the table, "Do you have a work Harold?", he asked the Master.

"I just arrived today", he said and went on with his food.

"So you don't have one?", he began, "What did you work in before, were you a teacher?"

"Of course not Tom!", said Danny from the couch in front of the TV, "He is a soldier and has just come back from war, don't you see?"

"It's not that", denied the Master quickly, "I just had a though ride here", he explained.

"What did you work in then?", asked Tom.

The Master hesitated for a moment, "Scientist", he said, he couldn't tell them he had been a politician, which had been his last job so he went with the job he had had in his previous incarnation.

"Awesome", said Danny bright eyed, "Did you invent something?"

"No", deadpanned the Master.

"Is that why you lost your job?", asked Tom.

"No", he repeated.

Danny gasped, "Did you invent a super weapon and they didn't need you any more so you had to run for your life?!", he asked wide eyed.

"No", he said again impatiently, 'Do children always ask this many questions?'

"Then what?", asked Tom.

The Master hesitated again before answering, "I-", he paused, "Had a fight with somebody I shouldn't have fought with", he made up, although it technically was true, "With a friend", he added softly.

"You fought with your friend and lost your job?", asked Tom perplexed.

"No", he said softly again, "I left because I fought with him", his gaze was blank and distant.

"Didn't you say sorry?", asked Danny, "Mom say we should always say sorry", he said importantly.

The Master just stared at the boy, 'How could I ever just say sorry after what I did?', he thought, how could that ever fix what he had done?

Tom stood up, "Come on Danny, its past nine and you should be asleep by now."

"Mr. Harold tell me a bedtime story please", he asked the Master.

"Uh", he began, unsure what to do.

"Tell another one of Mr. Newman!", he said happily.

"Isaac Newton", corrected the Master.

"That one!", he affirmed.

The Master sighed, what was he going to do with this boy?

Danny ran quickly to change and Tom stayed behind with the Master.

"Do you know many stories like the one you told a while ago?", he asked

"It wasn't just a story, it was true", he told the boy.

"Sure", said Tom and also went to change.

Moments later Danny came running towards him and grabbed his and dragged him to his room.

He jumped into his bed and covered himself with his bed sheet and began to stare at him with big, wide, expectant eyes.

The Master took a deep breath and sat on the boy's bed, "Have you ever heard of the Planet Mars?"

Danny nodded, "Once I saw a model Tom made for school with the polar system", he told the Master.

"Solar system", corrected the Master, "Did you know there are pyramids on Mars?", began the Master, Tom came and climbed into the bed on the other side of the small room and also listened to the Master's story.

Danny fell asleep before he could hear the end of the story of how his good friend Mr. Harold had encountered Martians, fought them and had managed to escape alive before they caught him. He also told them about the pyramids, the force of the Martian soldiers and the vast Martian deserts.

Both of them were fast asleep by the time he finished, he had been so engrossed in his reliving of his voyage to Mars that he didn't notice that they were asleep till he had finished.

He stood up as silently as he could, turned off the light and went to sleep in the small washing room.

He closed his eyes as he lay on the bedspread and fell asleep immediately.

_He was back on the Valiant._

_The Jones family stood there, they all were staring at him accusingly, suddenly all of them had guns in their hand and they were pointing them at him._

_"Wait", he stumbled back, "I'm sorry", he tried but they weren't there anymore._

_He turned around and stood Jack, chains still hanging loosely from his arms._

_He was angry, he was beyond furious; he lifted up his gun that had suddenly appeared in his hand._

_"No!", he exclaimed, but Jack wasn't there anymore._

_The Doctor was now there._

_"I'm sorry", he said softly, heard a loud bang and the Doctor fell down on the floor._

_"NO!", he screamed and turned around to Lucy standing there with her red dress and the gun in her hand._

_"Die", she said emotionlessly and another loud bang was heard._

The Master sat up suddenly, breathing in deep gasps, he was back in Danny and Tom's washing room.

He stood up, unable to sleep anymore and went to the kitchen; the clock read two a.m. in the morning.

He sighed, what was he going to do now?

He looked around the place, there wasn't even a book for him to read. Maybe he should take a page from Danny's book and watch the TV, but he didn't know when did the mother came back and he didn't want to be caught watching the TV when she came back. Not only would she think of him as a burglar, but as a mad one too.

He sat down and tried to calm himself, he was still quite shaken from his nightmare.

What was he going to do if he ever found the Doctor again somewhere or sometime, he wondered. How could he explain that his madness had been caused by the drums, nobody would believe that.

He sat and listened to the traffic outside, oh how he wished he had his own transport.

'My own TARDIS', he thought.

If he had his own TARDIS he could get away from this planet where they still could relate him to Harold Saxton and go to literary any place in the whole universe.

Nobody out there had yet seen this face, not even the enemies he had made across the years.

But he didn't have one, he didn't have anything here.

Should he get a job, but as what?

He couldn't get any well paid job without documents or being recognized.

"What will I do now", he wondered aloud.

"Mr. Harold?", he heard a drowsy voice behind him.

He turned around and saw little Danny standing at the door of his room.

"You should be sleeping", he said and turned back to look at the turned off TV.

Danny came running and sat at his side on the couch.

"You too", he said.

"I don't need that much sleep", answered the Master.

"Why not?", asked Danny.

"Just because", he answered the boy.

"I know!", exclaimed the boy suddenly, almost making the Master jump.

"Wha-", he began but Danny interrupted him, "We forgot to make you bed Mr. Harold!", he said gravely.

"You did?", he said, he hadn't even noticed that.

"What is it?", said Tom as he came near still rubbing his eyes, clearly having been woken up by Danny's outburst.

"We forgot to make Mr. Harold's bed Tom!", said Danny gravely.

"Sorry Harold, we forgot", said Tom as he began to turn around to go fetch things for the Master's bed.

"I don't need it anymore", he stopped the boy.

"Really?", asked Tom perplexed.

"I don't sleep as much as - other people", he made up.

"Really?", asked Danny, impressed and the Master nodded.

"Why?", asked Tom as he also came to sit next to him.

"Ah-", he began nervously, not sure if he liked sitting in between two children, "It's complicated", he improvised.

"Tell us", said Danny excitedly.

"It's a long story", he tried to evade.

"We have time", said Tom happily.

"What about your mother, when will she be home?", he said.

"Mom doesn't come back till eleven a.m.", said Tom.

'Wait, what?', he thought.

"She works till eleven a.m.?", he said incredulously.

"No", said Tom as he rolled his eyes.

"She spends the morning at grandma's downstairs", said Danny happily.

"Then she comes back and prepares lunch, sleeps, prepares dinner and goes to work", explained Tom.

"You're alone the whole day?", asked the Master surprised, he didn't know why, but for some reason he didn't like the idea of these two children being all day alone.

"Of course not", said Tom with a laugh, "I have Danny the whole day."

"And I have Tom the whole day", said Danny happily, "And now you're also here Mr. Harold!", he exclaimed and hugged the Master.

The Master felt rather uncomfortable, except for the boy's clinging hug he had had just assumed that he was going to stay with them permanently.

"Danny", began Tom, seeing the Master's face, "I don't think Harold is going to stay ", then seeing the stricken face of Danny he added, "Not forever."

"Where are you going Mr. Harold?", asked Danny almost crying.

"Right now, nowhere", said the Master, which as true.

"And later?", he asked, still clinging at the Master.

"I don't know", he said, which was also true.

"But Danny, you know that Harold needs a house of his own, he can't live forever in the washing room", Tom explained.

"I know", said Danny.

"Have you looked for a job yet Harold?", asked Tom.

"I just got here", said the Master as he tried to loose Danny's hands from his hoodie, to no avail.

"Then we'll buy the newspaper Monday morning and help you find a job", said Tom affirmatively.

"Don't you go to school?", asked the Master, still busy with one of Danny's hands.

"Uhm", he said nervously, "Danny will help you then, I'll tell the daycare that Danny went visiting grandma or something", he said with a smile, proud of himself that he had fixed the predicament.

The Master sighed, he knew it was no use to argue with that, Danny would glue himself to him if necessary to be able to accompany him.

"Fine", he said not too happily.

For the next few hours of the early morning the Master managed to loose himself from Danny, watched a golf match that was going on on the other side of the world with Danny, who again told him every small detail of the game as Tom tried to make him go back to sleep but to no avail.

Finally Danny fell asleep on the couch while clinging yet again on the Master's hoodie, Tom had also fallen asleep on the couch so the Master was unable to move.

He sat there till six a.m. wondering why he didn't just yell at the children and send them running away to their rooms. He was about to do it several times but found that he was unable to do so each time he tried, so he just remained unmoving and tried to meditate, he had never before been able to with the drums and he had absolutely nothing to do so he figured he might as well try.

After the children woke up Tom convinced him to give his clothes so they could wash it in the wash machine and was given some old clothes, which he assumed had been from their father, for while he waited for his clothes to wash and dry.

They gave him a colorful cereal for breakfast, which he only ate because Danny began to rant about how his mother had told him how important the first meal of the day was.

He was asked for more stories, he ended up talking for hours about all the planets he had traveled to and some of the adventures he had been to till he went to take his shower and was given his clean clothes and had to hide again in the washroom because the mother had come back home.

When she went to sleep he went to eat again with them and after that Danny sat in front of the TV and again told him every smallest and little detail of the hockey, soccer, football and basketball matches till he fell asleep, exhausted from talking the whole afternoon.

Tom then got out all his books for the Master to read that night when he finished sleeping early and got to hear the whole story about the day he met Galileo, Danny got to hear the end.

The rest of the night pretty much the same as the previous one, he had to go hide again in the washing room when the mother woke up and came back out when she left to eat the dinner leftovers. Then he had to tell another bedtime story for the children who seemed to found it fascinating that he never ran out of stories to tell.

Of course he wouldn't run out of stories, what kind of Time Lord that had been traveling through time and space for hundreds of years would run out of stories in a day's time? He had enough to tell them for the rest of their short human lives.

He stayed for weeks at the two children's home; he got a job at the newspaper booth, much to his chagrin, for the morning turn during the week days, the job wasn't that good but it was still better than nothing when he thought about it.

His only problem was on Fridays when the mother of the two children had her free night, he spend his Fridays walking outside aimlessly till early Saturday mornings and got to know San Francisco really well.

At his third Friday without a house he went to walk on the other side of San Francisco, near all those grant houses.

As the afternoon came and he walked through the streets he remembered when he had been there at the change of the millennium. He remembered that that doctor that had treated the Doctor had lived near the place he was now.

'She probably changed houses ages ago', he thought, 'Oh, and that Chinese boy', he remembered Chang, 'He might still be here in San Francisco, although he might also have moved', he thought as he wondered if he would one day perhaps see them again. But even if he did see them again only he would recognize him, they would never know him in this face.

He was walking by the small stores of the area when he heard a woman scream; he looked around and saw a woman wrestling with a man that was trying to take her bag in front of a store he had just walked by.

"Leave it!", screamed the woman.

The Master launched himself immediately on the burglar and punched him right on the nose, the man staggered back and fell on the ground.

The man swore loudly, stood up and tried to punch the Master back, but he dodged it easily and punched him right in the stomach.

The burglar gasped and wheezed, trying to breath.

"You'll pay for this", he said between gasps and wheezes and ran away.

"Sure", said the Master as he rolled his eyes and turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you", said the woman.

"It was nothing", he said, "Just an idiot", he looked at the woman, 'Wait', he thought and gave the woman a second look.

'Damn.'

He knew her, she was the doctor that had treated the Doctor all those years ago.

"No, really thank you", she insisted, "Is there anything I can do for you?", she asked.

"No, I'm fine", he insisted, trying desperately to get away as fast as he could.

She tried to step on her left feet and winced.

"What?", he asked, before he could stop himself.

"I think I sprained my left ankle", she said as she held it with her hand, "Oh, the Doctor is waiting for me, I better leave", she tried to step again on her left foot and winced again.

The Master froze, the Doctor, here?

He swallowed a lump in his throat, "The Doctor?", he tried to ask casually.

"Oh, a friend of mine, I-I always call him the Doctor", she explained nervously.

'It's him', the Master knew immediately.

"And what is your friend waiting for, I'm sure he can wait for a moment", he said, trying subtly to find out what was going on.

"He-", she hesitated, "He was injured quite gravely a while ago and I'm in charge of him", she explained, "I'm a doctor, you see", she added.

'Gravely injured?', he thought seriously.

The Master made up his mind quickly and placed in motion his plan.

"But how are you going to tend him with that foot?", he asked her, faking concern.

"I-", she began unsure as she rubbed her ankle with her free hand as the other hand still held the bag.

"I could help", he offered, "I'm a nurse", he lied.

"You are?", she asked brightly.

"Yes!", he lied assuringly, "My name is Harold", he lied again.

"I'm Grace Holloway", she shook his hand, "Just Harold?", she asked with a laugh.

"Harold Freeman", he used Danny and Tom's surname.

"Harold I-", she began.

"I know I'm only a stranger and I would understand if you wouldn't want me in your home", he said smoothly, feigning understanding.

She gave a faint smile when he said that and he immediately knew that his act had worked.

She sighed, "You know", she began, "I have quite good experience in admitting strangers into my house", she smiled.

He smiled, more to himself than to her, his plan had succeeded.

He helped her walk to her home and listened patiently to her as she talked about the growing insecurity of the area, patiently, because after all he had experience now with it. Although he found that he didn't have as much patience with her as with the two children.

She opened the door of the house and allowed him to step in and she walked to the kitchen.

When he stepped in he immediately felt something he had come to terms with he would never feel again - the presence of another Time Lord.

The Master frowned, the Doctor's mind was fairly open, he shouldn't be able to feel him this strongly from this distance.

"Let me introduce him to you", Grace came back into the room limping, she showed him to the Doctor's room.

"Doctor?", she said as she opened the door, "Let me introduce you to somebody I met a moment ago."

The Master stepped in and he saw a man lying on a bed, he looked bruised and his right arm was in a sling.

'He regenerated', noted the Master.

The Doctor's eyes widened when he saw the Master.

"This is Harold Freeman, he helped me with-", she stopped when she heard the phone ring, "I'll be right back, Harold, this is my friend the Doctor", she said and left the room.

The Master stood there silent for a moment, "Hello Doctor", he said.

"Master", the Doctor greeted, his eyes pleading for an explanation.

"How?", he rasped.

"You tell me", he said, perhaps he could get some answers, although he doubted it, "The Time Lock opened for a few seconds and I managed to escape."

The Doctor frowned "That's not why you're here", he said matter-of-factly.

"What happened?", asked the Master after a moment.

The Doctor refused to answer, he just kept staring at the Master.

The Master rolled his eyes, "Do I need to place the whole universe in danger for you to speak with me?", he said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?", dead panned the Doctor.

The Master sighed exasperated, the Doctor was pushing for answers.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "It stopped", he said simply.

"What stopped?", he asked perplexed.

"This regeneration is quite dense isn't it?", said the Master seriously.

The Doctor was about to retort when he suddenly paused, seemingly finally understanding what the Master said.

"I knew I was missing something", he said quietly.

"Slow", said the Master with fake seriousness as he nodded with his arms crossed.

"Oi!", said the Doctor with fake indignancy.

Grace came back into the room, "Doctor, did Harold tell you how he helped when they tried to rob me?", she said as she sat on the arm chair in the room.

"Did he now?", said the Doctor interestingly, "Why don't you tell us what happened - _Harold_?"

"It was nothing", he said forcedly, trying to control himself.

Grace stayed for a while with them, forcing the Master to talk. The Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself greatly at the Master's expenses, he kept making sarcastic remarks while calling the Master, _'Harold'_, all the time.

"Harold, do you want to stay for dinner?", she asked him.

"Yes, _Harold_, stay for dinner", said the Doctor with a grin.

"Fine", said the Master forcedly and Grace left them alone.

As soon as she left the Doctor began to chuckle and the Master gave him his best glare.

"How do you sit up with that woman whole day long only you would know", he said angrily.

The Doctor chuckled even louder and then the chuckles morphed into coughs. His whole body got racked by the violent coughs, he wheezed as he breathed deeply trying to get back his air.

The Master stood watching the Doctor as he breathed painfully while clutching his chest with his left arm.

"What happened?", he asked when he finished.

"My luck ran a bit thin", he said with a wince.

The Master just stared at him.

"I'm surprised that you haven't tried to choke Grace or pounce on her yet", said the Doctor trying to change the subject.

"What, pounce?", he said perplexed, "Since when-", he paused, "Stop trying to change the subject", he said angrily.

"I wasn't trying to change anything", said the Doctor with a smile.

"You-", began the Master but got interrupted by Grace coming in with a tray of food for them all.

"Doctor, did Harold tell you he's a nurse?"", she asked as she placed down the tray.

"No you didn't, right Harold?", said the Doctor with a grin, "At what hospital do you work Harold?"

The Master gave the Doctor a look that don't you call me again _'Harold'_.

"I'm new here in San Francisco, I don't work in any hospital - yet", he lied.

"Is it your first time in San Francisco?", asked Grace casually.

"Yeah - well, no - I was here before - decades ago", he said and Grace laughed a bit.

The rest of the meal went by normally, as normal as any meal with the Doctor and the Master throwing snide remarks at each other now and then could go.

Even with all their differences both the Doctor and the Master were glad to see each other again, although they would never admit it, never ever.

* * *

**So I tried my best to describe a Master without the drums and not to make his change all of the sudden, you know, more bits by bits. **

**How do you think it worked? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its Wednesday again!**

**And we all know what that means! New Chapter!**

**I', glad you all have liked how I write the Master so far!**

* * *

The Master had been coming for almost a week to visit the Doctor every day, for as long as he could, as he still kept his job, even though he had a good mind in just not presenting himself one day and never come back, but for some reason he still hadn't done it.

On his first few days at Grace's house he was able to get answers to his main questions, he managed to fish from the Doctor what had happened to him and how the Time Lock had opened.

Thanks to self-called-Nick's contraption the Doctor's mind had been horribly invaded and all his shields and barriers had been broken down to the ground.

When Grace and Chang rescued him he immediately got a room at her house where she dedicated days to bring him back into consciousness. He had received several blows on his whole body which left him very bruised and with internal bleeding, he had also broken his arm and six ribs. The internal bleeding had made him stay in bed for most of his time at Grace's house, most of his injuries were slowly healing, but his mind was still worst off, even after days that he had arrived he still was visibly unwell.

He had no control over his dreams, he kept having nightmares that kept him awake the whole night and if any other telepath would have been near, however weak, it would have overcame the Doctor easily.

His recovery was slow and even if he had been really happy with Chang and Grace he had become quite depressed after being so long away from his TARDIS and not being sure if she had actually gone to fetch Clara. On his very first week at Grace's house he had told Chang about his dear Soufflé girl that would probably soon appear at the warehouse, but when his third and fourth week at Grace's house came around he began to think that the TARDIS had plans of her own and had gone off somewhere else.

He, better than anybody else, knew that she could sometimes follow her own mind no matter what he had told her to do.

Meanwhile, the warehouse was been monitored constantly by Chang's workers.

The warehouse had been abandoned almost as soon as the Doctor had been rescued, everything had been left just as it had been when they rescued him, with no traces left behind of where they could have escaped to.

Chang had come by almost every day to visit them, a few times he also came with his small child, Chang Hu of four years, which the Doctor befriended almost immediately, telling him about all his adventures and travels around this universe and some other ones too.

Then Grace met the Master under the name of Harold Freeman. For her he looked like any normal guy that came by to help her look after the Doctor, even if he didn't do a thing besides talk with the Doctor he had indeed helped a lot. The Doctor had seized to have nightmares every night and was less depressed than before. Even Chang had got to meet 'Harold' and had to agree with Grace that the Doctor had indeed gotten better.

What they didn't know was that when the Master found out what had happened with the Doctor he talked him into letting him help reconstruct his shields, after much effort and talking he managed to convince the Doctor to begin a sort of therapy which he knew from his younger days back at the Academy at Gallifrey.

Since that day they spend long hours talking, the Master spoke about the drums and his new life he had acquired at San Francisco and the Doctor spoke about how he had regenerated and how he had met his dearest Ponds.

Within a week the Master became one of the people that most came by Grace's house, The Doctor had begun to get concerned on how she would react when she found out that Harold was the Master.

And he was quite right to be concerned.

Almost a week after the Master had begun coming to Grace's house, on a Sunday, they were talking about random stuff.

"Doctor, you never told me what happened with the Ponds", said the Master, he had heard most of the story, but not the end, he knew there was an end because the Doctor had already mentioned his new companion, Clara, or Soufflé girl as he loved to call her.

"And you never told me how you got a wife", said the Doctor, in an attempt to change the subject.

Neither of them heard Grace come up to the door.

"Don't try to change the subject Doctor", he said exasperated.

"Come on, are you going to keep me in the dark then?", he tried again to change the subject.

"Doctor, I'm not asking where you hid your TARDIS, I'm just asking you a normal question", said the Master still exasperated.

The Doctor was silent for a second, "Do you want to know where I hid her?", he asked with fake seriousness.

"By Rassilion, Doctor, stop changing the subject", said the Master angrily.

"I am not, Master", said the Doctor nonchalantly.

"Why did you call him that?", said Grace as she stepped in, her face grave.

The Doctor paled a bit as she asked her question, his eyes darting nervously around the room.

"Grace let me-"

"Keep quite!", she yelled, interrupting the Doctor, furious at the Master.

"Sorry Doctor, but I saw your face the day I brought him here, you knew it was him! And then you kept mocking his name and I thought you were perhaps playing, but no, you knew!", she yelled furious.

The Master stood silent and the Doctor tried to say something but she interrupted him again, "Doctor", she said, her face serious, "You told me you were the last one."

"I thought he was dead", said the Doctor, trying to explain how this had happened.

"So when you saw he was alive you decided to let in a murderer?!", she yelled angrily.

"He has changed!", the Doctor tried to reason as he sat up straight.

"He is still a murderer!", she yelled, "Out!", she said in a commanding voice to the Master.

"Look", the Master tried to calm her.

"No!", she yelled and left the room in a hurry, they heard how she searched noisily through her cupboard.

"What now?", asked the Master.

"Run", said the Doctor seriously.

"I'm not going to-"

They heard a loud crash come from her room.

"Okay", he said, left the room and heard her come from behind him in the hallway.

"Look", he tried to calm her again.

She held a golf club in front of her, "No, you'll look if you don't leave my house right now", she threatened him.

"I'm not a murderer anymore", he said solemnly.

"Why would I believe you?!", she tried to deliver a blow but he eluded it quickly enough for her to hit a vase that was just behind him.

She gasped, "You broke my vase!", she exclaimed.

"Me?!", he exclaimed back indignantly.

"Grace", said the Doctor as he came into the hall slowly, holding on the walls to keep himself straight.

"Doctor, you shouldn't be up yet", said Grace concernedly and rushed to his side.

"Please, Grace, hear me out on this", he pleaded.

She seemed to wrestle with the idea for a moment, "Fine", she said eventually, "But he'll stay in the living room and won't try to run away", she said as she pointed to the Master.

The Master rolled his eyes, as if he would run away from her.

He went to sit on the couch in the living room and listened as Grace took the Doctor back to his room and close his room's door.

The Master sat there for quite a while, he wondered what the Doctor was telling her, probably a good enough story to make her let him still come by every day without too many problems.

Eventually Grace came walking back slowly and he stood up, she was looking at him with uncertain eyes.

"The Doctor told me about the drumming", she said eventually.

'Damn.'

He was hoping that the Doctor could make up something rather than tell her the truth.

He opted to nod at her, what else could he do?

"So", she began nervously, "It stopped?", she asked.

"Completely", he confirmed with another nod.

"You helped him with what that machine did to him", she said rather than asked.

"Yes", he confirmed again.

"Why?", she asked.

"Why what?"

"You could have just let him lie there and get well slowly on his own, but you didn't."

The Master stood silent for a few moments, "He was my friend once", he said softly.

"I think he considers you again as a friend now", she said and drew a deep breath, "Look, I will continue to let you come and go as before, but just you give one sign of going back to your old ways and I will snap _your_ neck!", she said sternly.

He grinned at her and made his way back to the Doctor's room.

"You could have just told her a story", he said when he entered.

"Why would I do that?", said the Doctor still on the bed.

"Forget it", he said as he rolled his eyes and sat down.

"So where were we?", he asked sarcastically.

"You were about to tell me how you got a wife", grinned the Doctor.

He rolled his eyes, "Why don't you tell me what you told Grace?"

They spend the rest of afternoon talking about that and related subjects till the Master left.

He came just in time to the apartment to see the mother of the boys go out to work and then get dinner from the boys.

"How is your friend, Harry?", asked Tom.

The children had taken on the habit of calling him Harry out of affection.

"The idiot stood up today", he said and took another bite of his dinner.

"Isn't that good?", asked Tom.

"Not when you risk to reopen internal wounds", he said and finished his meal.

"Is he okay then?", he asked concerned.

"Yes, his luck seems to be coming back", said the Master.

"Are you going to go away Mr. Harry?", asked Danny suddenly.

"Why do you ask", asked the Master with a frown.

"Because you said that you left your home because you had a fight with your friend", explained Danny, "And now you are good again, does that mean you will go back to your home?"

The Master went silent for a moment, would the Doctor take him somewhere in his TARDIS, what would happen once he got the TARDIS back?

"I don't know", he said truthfully.

Danny gave him a hug, "Don't go away Mr. Harry", he said softly.

The Master gave Danny's back a slight pat, he knew he wasn't going to stay there forever and he knew that meant that there would be one day he would have to say goodbye to the small children.

Suddenly Tom stood up, "Bed time story!", he said happily and ran to his room.

"Bed time story!", exclaimed Danny and ran after Tom.

"Tell us another one of the space!", said Danny as the Master sat down on Tom's bed.

"Which planet do you want to hear about?", he asked.

"Tell about the most beautiful planet you have ever been on!", said Tom.

"No, tell about the weirdest planet you have been on!", countered Danny.

"You got to choose yesterday!", argued Tom.

"Most beautiful planet it is then", he said and somehow only one planet came to his mind.

"Gallifrey", began the Master solemnly, "The planet with the oldest and most wise civilization in the universe", he said with a tinge of proudness, "The Time Lords", he said with a small smile.

"With fields of red grass and trees with silver leaves", he began to describe to planet.

The Master went on and on for a long time about the great beauty of Gallifrey, as always Danny couldn't hold out till the end and fell asleep, but Tom was able to be awake till the end, taking in everything the Master said eagerly.

The next few days at Grace's house were tense at their best, they kept fighting and making snide remarks at each other, she would often get angry enough at him to go get her golf club again and threaten him with it till the Doctor somehow managed to step in from his room. He still wasn't allowed to stand up for more than just a few minutes, permission which he got because he had to stand up too many times to prevent somebody from committing murder.

Then, on the Wednesday, when Chang came about after a short business trip Grace told him about the Master. He reacted pretty much the same as Grace, with the exception that he didn't rush to go get the golf club.

The Doctor talked with him and tried to explain as best as he could that the Master had genuinely changed, but Chang still had his doubts.

"I still can't trust him", he said Chang as he sat in the kitchen with Grace drinking coffee.

"Neither do I trust him-much", she began, "But I can tell you that he has changed", she said genuinely.

"But you hate him, there are golf club marks everywhere", he looked around and saw various of them, "And whatever happened to your favorite vase?", he looked over at the stand, which was now empty and had previously held the vase Grace broke on the day she found out about the Master.

"Don't ask", she said grumpily, "But think about this", she proposed, "He could have just left the Doctor here to heal on his own the slow way, or he could have killed him, me and you on the first moment he had us two here unaware of who he was, but he didn't", she said, "And you saw him before we found out who he was."

Chang had to admit that she had reason in what she said, the Master had truly changed. But even with that he still couldn't bring himself to trust the Master-much.

"Draw", said the Master as he and the Doctor where playing a card game one day.

He frowned, "I give up", said the Doctor grumpily.

"You can't keep giving up on every card game we play", said Master exasperated.

"This regeneration isn't good with card games, what about a game of chess?", he proposed with a smile, "I bet I'd win you", he smiled.

"Grace!", he called.

"What?", she appeared at the door.

"Do we have a chess set?", he asked.

"Doctor, you can't start a game of chess till you finish this one", said the Master, determined to make him finish this game.

The Doctor pulled a face and Grace had to giggle a bit at it.

"Right, where were we?", said the Master as he looked back at his cards.

"You were about to tell me how you got a wife", joked the Doctor with a grin.

"You had a wife?!", said Grace, surprised.

"He had a wife?", echoed Chang as he came into the room, also surprised, "How did that even happen?", he asked.

"That doesn't matter anymore", said the Master, now openly glaring at the Doctor.

"What happened?", asked Grace.

"She shot him", said the Doctor.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?", said Chang.

"Is that why he regenerated?", asked Grace.

"Oh, no, that's not why", said the Doctor as he shook his head.

"Then why did you regenerate?", asked Chang.

"You mean from the face you last saw?", asked the Master and Chang nodded.

"The Time Lords revived me so I could fight in the War", he said somberly.

"And how did you survive?", asked Grace, curious.

"Why would you want to know?", asked the Master, not wanting to answer her question.

"So, Doctor, you saw the Master for the first time after the War when he became Prime Minister?", asked Chang, he and Grace had both noticed the Master's resemblance with the ex-Prime Minister of England and had questioned the Doctor about it.

"You told them?!", said the Master angrily.

"They noticed", said the Doctor nonchalantly.

"How nobody else has noticed is surprising", said Grace as she sat at the Doctor's side and took a glance at his cards, "Now I know why you want to give up", she said understandingly.

"You know", began the Doctor, "I actually met him again at the end of the universe", he said with a smile, remembering one of his adventures, man he missed to go on them.

"The end of the universe?", questioned Chang.

"The end of time itself", explained the Master, "The whole universe had run out of its time, the skies were black and without any color since all the starts had died", he continued, "The end of everything", he finished somberly.

"Where no Time Lord had ever gone before", added the Doctor.

"And what took you there, Doctor?", asked Grace.

"Oh, nothing, just a friend of mine clinging on the outside of the TARDIS", he began, "She tried to shake him off and ended up there accidently."

"She doesn't like him, huh", said Chang as he remembered how they had said that the TARDIS liked him.

"A TARDIS would never normally like-", he saw the Doctor's warning look, "Like - _that_", finished the Master.

"That, how?", asked Grace curious again.

"That's a long story for another day", said the Doctor and shifted his position in the bed, "For now I'd like a game of chess", he smiled at the Master, trying to convince him.

"I want to see this", said Chang, who had confidence in the Doctor winning, "I'll go for the chess set", he said and left the room.

"I'll go help him find it", said Grace and also left.

"Thank you for not insulting Jack", said the Doctor sarcastically.

The Master just shrugged, "Whatever happened with him after the Valiant, did he finally stay dead after somebody tried to kill him?", he wondered.

The Doctor only shook his head, "On another note, have you ever heard of the Face of Boe?", asked the Doctor with a grin.

"Oldest being in the universe, yes", affirmed the Master, "Why?", he asked, wondering where this was going.

"You would never guess", said the Doctor and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What happened?", asked Grace as she and Chang came back into the room.

The Master's eyes widened, "No", he said unbelievingly, "You're lying", he said but the Doctor only laughed harder.

"It can't be", said the Master softly with a smile and began to chuckle.

The chuckle soon turned into an uncontrollable laughter.

The Doctor and the Master spend their afternoon laughing till they couldn't continue and then had their chess match, with Chang openly rooting for the Doctor to win, and Grace, somehow felt that it wouldn't be fair if she also rooted for the Doctor so she rooted for the Master - discreetly.

At the end the Doctor won, much to the Master's chagrin, who demanded a return match for the next day before he went back to the children's apartment, the day had ended well. It was one of the rare days in which he didn't have any serious arguments with Grace or Chang, pity the next day wouldn't be the same.

Everything started with an experiment the Doctor was doing in his room in his spare time, he had been working for weeks trying to make some sort of homemade sonic screwdriver since he had lost his one.

"Hand me the wrench", he said as he held a morphed old lamp on his lap. The Master handed him the wrench and he grasped fast a few loose parts. He began to look around, searching, he needed new parts, he suddenly saw the lamp on his bedside, grasped it, examined it and handed to the Master.

"Unwire it, we can use the wires for something", he said and went back to examine the morphed lamp on his lap.

The Master began to open it up and take out the wires, but the Doctor had forgotten to unplug it. As soon as he touched the wires with the normal screwdriver there flew out spark from the lamp.

"What the-?!", yelled the Master the noise attracting Grace who gasped when she came into the room.

"My aunt's lamp", she said softly and her face began to look furious, the Master had seen her enough times like that to know that it was a good time to run as fast as he could.

He flew up from the Doctor's bed where he was sitting on and out of the room into the hallway. By the time he arrived at the hallway she was hot on his heels.

"Lamp breaker!", she yelled at him and rounded him, preventing him from running out the door.

He made a U turn and accidently knocked over a crystal ornament that was near the end of the hallway.

'Damn.'

"I will kill you!", she screamed and ran after him into the kitchen where she knocked over an ornamental plate that was on the wall when she ran in.

She grabbed his hoodie before he could run further and didn't hear how they kicked open her front door.

"Wait", he tried to push her away and accidently made her knock over a plate that was on the board behind her, he was sure he was hearing something.

And all too sure, the next thing they heard was somebody gasp.

They both turned and saw people standing there.

"Who are you?", asked Grace as she let go of the Master's hoodie, frightened.

"You!", said Jack angrily as he looked at the Master and Grace was sure she heard the Master say something under his breath in a strange language.

What was happening?

* * *

**Again I tried my best when writing the Master, hope it came out as well as last time.**

**For those who have watched the Doctor Who movie will notice how I've tried to include several stuff that happened there. Also, I made Chang have a small kid because according the the TARDIS Data Core Wiki he had a child named Hu, so I wanted to stay true to that.**

**Oh, well, guess that's everything for today, till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there folks!**

**I want to thank all you guys that have been reviewing the last week and I wanna tell ya that I had typed out an answer to most of your reviews but when I clicked the "save" button the damn decided that I wasn't logged in any more and when I was back again logged in everything was gone...so blame them that you don't get an decent answer :x**

**But I still want you guys to know that I read through all your comments and such and I am grateful for all the corrections and stuff :) really thankyou**

**And now to the stuff you are all interested in!**

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!", she asked angrily, channeling all her anger on the intruders.

"Step away from him", said Jack in a cautioning voice.

"And what if I don't want to?!", she challenged, "What are you doing in my house?!"

"Please stay calm", said Martha as she stepped forward, Mickey near her with his gun ready, he had heard enough stories about the Master to know he had to be very cautious.

River was at Jack's side also aiming her gun at him, the Ponds stood behind her and Sarah Jane stood watching from the living room with Clara.

"We are here looking for somebody", said Jack, trying to speak in a calm voice.

"You're from that warehouse", she said panicking, "You're not taking him back there!", she yelled.

"No, no, we're not", said Jack and took a step forward.

"Stay away from me!", yelled Grace.

The Master just stood there, he just knew this wasn't going to end well.

Jack turned slightly to River and whispered, "We need to take him down", she nodded, "At my sign", she gave a quick nod again.

"Now", he said and they all charged on the Master, who, surprisingly to them, didn't resist as River cuffed him.

"What's happening?", asked Clara as she tried to see what was happening in the kitchen.

"Clara?", she heard and turned around and gave a squeal.

"Doctor!", she yelled as she saw him standing there holding on the wall to stand up straight in his nightclothes and ran to him.

"What's with all the noise?", he asked as she hugged him.

Grace came running into the living room, "Doctor, these people invaded the house", she said gravely.

"Grace!", he began happily, not noticing the other people yet, "This is Clara, the Soufflé girl I had been telling you about", he walked towards her.

"The TARDIS finally brought her here, hello Sarah Jane, and you said she wasn't going to come, but I told you that the-", he suddenly stopped, what had he just said?

He turned slowly and saw Sarah Jane standing there, "SARAH JANE!", he exclaimed and went to hug her.

She returned his hug with a chuckle, "I'm glad you are all right, Doctor."

"Why-What are you doing here?", he asked perplexed.

"Is it only me or are you missing something, Doctor?", asked Jack as he came from the kitchen to stand by Sarah Jane.

"Jack?", said the Doctor happily and Martha and Mickey came to stand near him, "Martha! Mickey!", he said as he gave each a hug.

Then he saw River and his face fell, but a he quickly put on a smile for her, "River", he greeted her.

"Hello Sweetie", she purred at him and his smile widened as he unconsciously tried to comb his hair with his fingers, he stop mid motion when he saw the Ponds and his face fell completely.

"Where are we River?", he asked urgently at her.

"Doctor, we can-"

"Where are we?!", he said impatiently.

"Does this need to make sense for any of us?", asked Mickey to no one in specific.

"Doctor you can leave this for later", said Jack, "We just caught the Master in the kitchen", he said gravely.

"No, River has to answer - wait, you what?", he asked perplexed.

"River gave her cuffs so we cuffed him to the pipework of the sink", said Jack, "Also, she still has to explain why she has cuffs."

"Spoilers", said both River and the Doctor at the same time as he went to the kitchen and knelt by the Master with some difficulty and after a few moments managed to uncuff him.

"What?!", asked Jack furious and was about to say more but River won him.

"What do you think are you doing?", said River angrily.

"I have known you long enough to know how to use your cuffs, now tell me what is happening and why are you all here", he said and looked sternly at her face.

"Why are we here?", asked Martha indignantly, "Why is he here and why have you just uncuffed him?!", she asked angrily pointing at the Master.

"He is not the problem, River what is happening here?!", he tried to make her talk.

"Oh, you are Impossible!", she yelled at him exasperated.

"River I saw-", he began but couldn't bring himself to say it, "What happened with your diary, why are the Ponds here, what have you done River?!", he said desperately, fear rising in his chest that she had done something she really shouldn't have.

Jack gave up the Doctor taking notice on the Master so he went towards the Master and hauled him into a standing position pointing his gun at his head.

"Jack", warned the Doctor.

"He's going to wait outside till we all talk this out, cuffed to the car", he added with another haul.

When he came back things were still tense as when he left.

"Good", he began, getting the Doctor's attention, "There have been energy anomalies all around Great Britain, Martha, Mickey and I ended up at the same building following the signal, but only found an empty building, we met Sarah Jane there as well but she was after a small spaceship that had fallen because of the anomalies. We found the ship which turned out to be from some people called the 'Teselecta'", he saw the Doctor's eyes brighten up in interest, "In the ship we found records of you, Doctor, they said you were dead and that River Song had killed you", he saw the Doctor twitch slightly.

"The energy anomalies worsened, so UNIT decided to call a version of you before you died, they searched for your last recorded companions and ended up at their house", he pointed at the Ponds, "They said they weren't traveling with you anymore, not long after we arrived she", he motioned at River, "Arrived and told us what they", he pointed again at the Ponds angrily, "Had forgotten to, that you were alive and that she had never murdered you, she also said that the TARDIS had called her and in the call she only heard her cloister bells."

"I knew something like that had happened", said the Doctor deep in thought.

"She then took us to Clara's house to find out where you had gone to last time you had come by her house, she had no idea where you had gone to, but fortunately the TARDIS then materialized on Amy and Rory's backyard", the Doctor nodded, starting to understand the 'whys', but he still had to know the 'hows', "Once inside her, she", he glanced at River, "Revealed that she could pilot the TARDIS, which turned out to be true since we ended up in Victorian London with Madame Vastra and her Sontaran butler", he saw the Doctor smile, as if trying to swallow a laugh, "We discovered that the same energy anomaly's signal was still present at that age in the same building, so we raided it and found a portal to the warehouse, where we met his", he glanced at Chang, who was standing silently near the door, "Friends were waiting for us", he finished his story.

The Doctor nodded and turned again to River, "What are Amy and Rory doing here River?", he asked, he knew only too well that they ought to be at Manhattan.

"Doctor-", began Amy, both she and Rory had been silent all this time because she knew how painful this was going to be for him.

"No", interrupted the Doctor, his face showing all the pain he was feeling, "I saw that Angel take you Amy, we both saw Rory's grave!", he said sadly, on the verge of tears.

Martha gasped, she now understood what was going on, why the Doctor was so sad and why he kept yelling at River to explain.

"Doctor, let me explain", began River.

"Tell me", said, his face sad, "Tell me what did you do, ", his heart broken, he knew that if River had brought them back she must have broken a law of time or several of them, "Tell me that what you did didn't cause a paradox that's going to blow up time itself", he pleaded softly against hope.

"I didn't break any law of time, Doctor", she said immediately.

"What", he said, his face changing immediately, "Then how?"

"Doctor", said Amy coming closer, "River found a way to fake our death and put up fake gravestones", she said happily with tears in her eyes.

Jack inched closer to Martha and whispered, "What are the angels and why did the Doctor think they had killed his companions?"

Clara, Sarah Jane and even Chang and Grace got a bit closer to hear Martha's answer.

"They are time travelers, they take you fifty or sixty years into the past and leave you there to grow old and die of old age and you know once you have seen the gravestone you can't go back for that person or it'll cause a paradox", she said softly, she could only imagine what the Doctor might have gone through all this time thinking his two companions were dead.

"She did?", said the Doctor with a smile and tears in his eyes.

Amy nodded and River smiled reassuringly at the Doctor.

"My Raggedy Doctor", she said with a smile.

"My Amelia Pond", he said and gave her a hug as he cried silently into her shoulder.

Amy closed her eyes tightly and let the tears flow freely, when the Angel had taken her back at Manhattan she had lost all her hope to ever see the Doctor again, but yet, here she was living what she hoped beyond hope would someday happen when she lived for that short time in the 1930's Manhattan.

She and Rory had done their best to settle in and try to restart their live there, she had written the book of Melody Malone and got it published, but still felt like there was a huge piece missing in their lives.

They did miss the Doctor, yes, but they had also missed a lot their daughter River. She might have been a grown up woman but they still cared greatly about her and felt horrible that they wouldn't be able to see her again as well.

That is why the day when she opened her front door and found River Song smiling at her she thought she had just lived the happiest day in her live, both she and Rory hugged River and wouldn't let go of her till she proclaimed she had a plan.

She spend that whole night explaining every little detail of how she was going to fake their death in the future, to still keep the dates constant on the gravestones and take them back to their own time.

It took more time than they would have thought and was by far easier said than done, but at the end they had buried two empty coffins and got back to their home, their neighbors thinking they had only left for a week.

River stayed with them for almost a week, the longest she had yet stayed at a time at their home, she had promised that she would come back soon, that she only had an easy job to do on some planet called Library with her new boss, some bloke called Lux.

Yet she didn't come back.

It had been months when she reappeared in the hallway on the same day that both UNIT and Torchwood invaded their house.

Rory gave a slight cough and it brought her back from her reverie.

"Oh, Roranicus the Roman, come here", said the Doctor and Rory joined the hug.

'Together again with my boys', she thought happily and smiled trough her tears, she felt Rory take a deep breath, he was also crying out of happiness.

"So he's really a Roman?", asked Mickey softly as the Doctor and the Ponds continued to embrace each other.

"No idea", said Jack with a smile, everybody was happy to see the Doctor get reunited with his previously thought dead companions.

"So I'll take it that River isn't that bad then", said Sarah Jane softly with a smile as she watched River stand near the kitchen's archway, watching with a warm smile at the Doctor and the Ponds.

"Yeah, I'll admit to that", said Jack a bit sheepishly, he had to admit that he had actually began to like River, she was fast with the gun, witty and stood up to any opposition, he also had to add that was quite pretty.

The Doctor and the Ponds began to break free from their embrace and Jack took this as a sign to bring back in the Master.

"Now that everything has been dealt with I'll go fetch the Master", said Jack and began to walk away.

"What? Wait", said the Doctor as he broke free from the group hug and Jack stopped just where he was.

"Doctor", began Martha, her face now serious, "Could you now explain why you uncuffed the Master?"

"I know you won't believe me, but-", he took a deep breath, 'They're not going to believe me', he thought, "He has changed."

"Doctor I don't know what kind of lies did he told you, but remember what he did on the Valiant", she tried to reason with him.

"And just moment ago he was attacking her", Jack glanced at Grace.

"They were only fighting, Grace fights with him every day", he countered.

"What, wait, what do you mean every day?!", asked Jack, not sure if he had heard right.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you rushed in", said Chang, speaking for the first time, "He comes by every day."

"You let in a murderer?!", asked Martha, horrified.

"If the Doctor says he changed then I believe him", said Amy, trusting the Doctor fully, Rory nodded in agreement.

"You don't know him", said Martha seriously.

"But I do", said Grace.

"If you knew you wouldn't have let him in", countered Jack.

"I do, when I met the Doctor he fought with the Master", said Grace.

"You couldn't have met him well enough", argued Jack.

"He snapped my neck", deadpanned Grace.

"And mine", added Chang.

"And you trust him now?", asked Sarah Jane, trying to understand what had happened between then and now.

Grace hesitated for a moment as she thought back to her previous days with the Doctor and the Master, he truly hadn't gone back to his old ways and she had to admit it, "Yes", she said finally.

Everybody turned to Chang, "Not-too much", he said.

"He changed", said the Doctor again, "You remember he always spoke about the drums?"

"Yes", nodded Jack and Martha.

"I imagine you all heard about the incident on the Naismith mansion", said the Doctor.

"Yes, the Master had come back to live, but we never found out what happened with him after that", said Martha, who had been there with UNIT after everything had happened.

"I fought with him that time", began the Doctor, "And while we fought we had a telepathic contact and-", he took a pause, "And I heard the drums, it wasn't madness that caused it."

Their eyes widened, "Then, what was it?", asked Martha before Jack could ask it.

The Doctor walked slowly to the couch and sat down, "It all began at Gallifrey", he said after a moment, "When he was eight they planted in his mind a signal, a signal that was to help get them out of the Time Lock."

"A signal in the form of the beat of a drum", said River, realizing what he was talking about.

"The Time Lords took the opportunity when the Master had dominated the earth on that occasion and send a signal to him. That was enough to open a gate between earth and Gallifrey, on the last days of the War."

"The big red planet", said Jack as he realized what had happened that day.

"Exactly, Rassilion himself stepped through the portal, he was about to destroy the whole of humanity with a terrible plan", said the Doctor, his gaze distant as he remembered that day, "They turned on the Master and he discovered they had been the ones to plant the signal in his head, he became enraged, attacked them and drove them back into the Time Lock", he remembered how he disappeared through the gate, "When he was there they removed the signal, the drumming has stopped ever since he escaped from the Time Lock and came here to San Francisco."

Jack noticed that the Doctor left out part of the story and was sure the other noticed as well, but was still surprised with what the Doctor said about the Time Lords, "They drove him insane only so they could get out of the War?"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment, "To make it short, yes."

"Doctor, you can't just expect us to accept he has changed like that", said Martha and saw his face, "I understand what you say, but you have to understand us as well", she said.

They suddenly heard a loud screeching sound come from outside, bright light shone through the windows as the screeching became louder.

The Doctor stood up, "Chang, did you notice anyone follow you?"

"No, we checked the road many times and didn't see anyone."

"They didn't follow you by road Chang", said the Doctor as the lights shone brightly through the curtains, almost blinding them.

"They followed you by air."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**So I finally got to explain how Amy and Rory where saved from the 1930's Manhattan, it was the 1930's, right? Because I'm not too sure :x**

**Point being, I hope you liked it and didn't find it too...dunno, vague or bad or something.**

**Next Chapter! Final Battle between Albert Brown and the Doctor (with the aid of his friends)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Wednesday folks! And we all know what that means!**

**New Chapter Day!**

**The Final Battle Between The Doctor and Albert Brown Begins!**

* * *

The Doctor walked over to the curtain and opened them, he could now clearly see the space ship hovering above the house.

The Doctor ginned, "Let's go meet them", he said and ran out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Doctor!", yelled Martha as she ran after him, she might not have been the one treating him for the last who knew how many weeks, but she had seen how he walked and she knew that that meant he shouldn't be running around like that.

She stopped as soon as she was outside.

"Oh, my", said Sarah Jane as she got outside.

Lights flashed like mad from multiple space ships as they floated above the neighborhood, their light almost blinding them, people began to come out of their houses and screamed. Police sirens could be heard from afar, people ran in streets and some other took their cars and sped down the streets, trying desperately to get away from the space ships. Chaos had ensued.

"Doctor?", said Amy as she saw the Doctor stare gleefully at the space ships.

"Oh, this is beautiful!", he began gleefully, "Just like the Pandorica, with the exception that Rory isn't plastic anymore, but never mind the details, this is beautiful."

"Have you gone mad?!", yelled the Master, still being cuffed at one of the cars' door, "We have to get out of here before we all die!"

"I'm with him", said Chang, being the only one willing to openly agree with the Master.

Androids began to materialize in flashes of light all around them, they pointed their guns them and one of them began to shoot which set almost immediately the other to also shoot.

The Doctor and the others ducked behind the cars before they all began to shoot.

The Doctor rapidly got near River, "Uncuff the Master before they shoot him", he said urgently, she hesitated and he gave her a pleading look. She put her trust in the Doctor and went to uncuff the Master rapidly.

Jack and Chang's workers were already shooting at the androids, but more and more kept coming to fill in the place of every fallen android.

The Doctor was sitting on the pavement, busy thinking up a plan to fight the androids when the Master came to his side, "Do you have any idea?!", he yelled over all the noise that was going on around them.

Martha crept close to the Doctor, got off her backpack and opened it, "Doctor, we got this when we were at the warehouse!", she yelled as she handed him his tweed jacket.

The Doctor rummaged through the pockets and got out his sonic screwdriver, "Oh, Martha, wonderful Martha", he said happily, grabbed her head and kissed her forehead.

"Are you coming?", asked the Doctor to the Master, who still at his side.

The Master hesitated for a moment, "Your plan better not kill us", he said, the Doctor ginned and suddenly crept rapidly to the end of the car.

He pointed his sonic at an android and made him fall down with a short circuit, he repeated the action once more and crept closer to the androids.

"Doctor what are you doing?", asked Martha as she saw him take off some watch-like objects from the androids' arms and hand one to the Master as he fastened one of them on his own arm.

"Doctor?!", yelled Martha as hard as she could, the noise ever increasing almost drowning completely her yell.

"Everything is going to be okay", he said with a grin as he held thumbs up.

"Doctor, STOP!", yelled River as she realized, only too late, what he was about to do.

"Everything will be fine!", he said with a smile and yelled, "GERONIMO!", and disappeared in a flash of light along with the Master.

* * *

The Doctor and the Master appeared in another flash of light in an empty hallway on board one of the spaceships.

"Are you going to tell me your plan or do you expect me to read your mind", asked the Master sarcastically.

"Everything on its own time, just follow along for now", said the Doctor as he examined the atmosphere with his sonic, "This way", he said and went to the right.

The Master stood still and waited, the Doctor came back, "That way", he said and went down the left corridor. The Master rolled his eyes and went after him.

They arrived at a compartment door, which the Master opened since the Doctor's arm still was injured, even though he had taken it out of the sling. The door opened to reveal a giant machinery room, "Jack said they have been registering energy anomalies all around Great Britain, I bet these guys are the responsible ones", said the Doctor and began to analyze everything with his sonic.

The Master went to the computer and after moments he said, "Found it", and moved aside to show the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "We need to destroy these space ships", he said seriously.

"How do you plan to do it?", asked the Master with a grin.

"Pull all the levers!", said the Doctor as he began to pull all the levers he could with his one working hand.

"Oh, this is going to be good", said the Master gleefully and began typing on the main computer.

It didn't take long before alarms of over charge began to sound and sparks flew out of almost all the machinery.

"What did you?", asked the Doctor.

"This place is going to explode in a few minutes", he said without answering the Doctor as he ran out of the room, the Doctor just behind him.

"What did you-", the Doctor began as ran after the Master but stopped when he saw that about a dozen of androids were waiting for them outside the door, with nobody else but Albert Brown among them, "-do, Hi there", he tried to say cheerfully.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, you have caused me an incredible amount of trouble", said Albert, "Apprehend them", he commanded.

They made them walk to their cell at gun-point at the other side of the ship. The alarms still going on like mad, the ship gave a slight tremble and they glanced at each other.

"How long?", asked the Doctor after they left them in the cell.

"Not long", said the Master gravely.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and sonic'd the door of their cell.

"Why don't they take that thing away?", asked the Master.

"Shh, don't make them notice", said the Doctor in a playful tone and slipped through the door.

They hasted down the hall, "The watch teleporters don't work anymore", said the Master.

"They've been disabled, we've been quarantined, nothing comes in, nothing goes out", said the Doctor as he read the results on his sonic. They heard footsteps come from ahead them and hid behind another of the compartment doors while they passed. The door they had gone through was one of the many leading to the machinery room, the Doctor smiled and ran to the deepest part of the machinery room.

The whole ship trembled again, this time harder than the last time.

"Doctor this is the last place we need to be, what are you doing?!", yelled the Master frustrated.

"We need to get to the control room, the ships are still above Grace's neighborhood, if they fall here they will kill everybody down there."

"Do you have a death wish?!", he yelled back.

"**Escape compartments being enabled, escape compartments being enabled**", the loud-speakers blared.

They glanced at each other, "I know how to pilot this kind of ships", said the Master.

The Doctor knew immediately what the Master was proposing, he stood there wrestling with the idea as sparks flew by everywhere and the alarms continued to sound loudly, "Fine", he said finally, not too happily and they went in separate ways.

The Master ran towards the control room through the machinery room. All the components in it were now spewing out sparks, suddenly the ship trembled violently and one exploded and it was enough to set off the one just in front of the Master as he was running.

The explosion send him flying back several meters, several small metal pieces cutting him on several places and missing by inches another machine that was already on fire.

He groaned as he moved and opened his eyes, they widened when he saw a huge metal pipe falling down toward him, he quickly rolled away as it fell down just where he had been a moment ago.

He jumped up and continued to run as he applied pressure to a huge cut on his left arm that he had gotten from the explosion.

He arrived at the entrance of the control room, luckily without being hit by another explosion.

"**Escape compartments sixty percent enabled, escape compartments sixty percent enabled**", blared the loud-speakers.

The whole ship trembled again, the Master stumbled, trying to keep his balance this time, time was running out.

The Master gave a quick look around the corner into the control room, it was still full of people, not androids, about five of them, but luckily for him no one of them seemed to have guns on them.

The Master took a deep breath and stretched a bit his injured arm, he was going to have to attack them barehanded.

He waited a bit for one of them to walk by and knocked him out with one blow.

'One down, four to go', he mused.

The noise attracted another one who he also punched, only this one didn't get knocked out and fought back.

"**Escape compartments eighty percent enabled, escape compartments eighty percent enabled**", repeated the loud-speakers.

The other ones also came along as he fought with the man. The man punched him in the face and he punched him back in the stomach, he was about to deliver the final blow when one of the others jumped on his back and send falling on the floor.

'I hope the Doctor is doing better than me', he thought as he began to plan his way out from below the guy that was currently plastering him down on the floor.

Meanwhile on the other side of the space ship the Doctor was sonicing the cables of the escape compartments, he had to be very careful so he wouldn't permanently unable them, he only needed some time to secure Albert so he wouldn't escape.

Suddenly there was a shot that missed him for a few centimeters and send the cables ablaze. The Doctor looked around desperately for a fire extinguisher, but the cables send out sparks, he ducked and there was a small explosion.

"**Escape compartments disabled, escape compartments disabled**", blared the loud-speakers and the ship gave another violent shake.

"Trying to escape, Doctor?", ask Albert as he came walking in, gun in hand.

"What have you done, nobody is going to be able to escape now!", yelled the Doctor.

"I did what was necessary, Doctor", he smirked, "Now, walk in front of me, we're going to take a stroll", he said as he motioned with his gun for the Doctor to stand in front of him.

"I thought you didn't believe in guns, Albert", said the Doctor as he slowly walked to where Albert had motioned with his gun.

"You forced me to", he said gravely and made the Doctor walk forward.

"You brought this upon yourself", said the Doctor as he walked on.

"The door on your right, Doctor", he said, ignoring what the Doctor had said.

It was another one of the compartment doors, the Doctor opened it with some difficulty. It turned out to be another door to the machinery room, flames were blazing everywhere and sparks were coming down from the roof.

Albert closed the door behind him after he made the Doctor walk through, "Move on, Doctor", he said and made him walk on.

"Are you aiming to kill us both, Albert?", asked the Doctor and evaded a flame coming from the machinery.

"Walk on, Doctor", he said in a commanding voice, they walked on for a while as they stumbled by the now constant trembling of the space ship.

They finally stopped when they were near the middle of the machinery room, one of the machines there was still quite unharmed, it looked like a massive powerful communicator.

Albert picked dialed a code and it lightened up, "Now, Doctor", he began with a smirk, "This is your last opportunity to redeem yourself. Give. Me. The. Code.", he demanded.

"Is this why you brought me here?!", said the Doctor disbelievingly, "I would rather die before I give you the code", he stated solemnly.

"That can be fixed", he snarled, his face contorted with anger and lifted his gun, pointed it at the Doctor's head.

"Your finale words, Doctor", he snarled and suddenly the ship dipped forward.

They both lost their footing and slid down, the Doctor slid and managed stop himself when he grabbed the massive communicator near the empty elevator shaft and Albert slid down to where the elevator shaft was. The elevator, several floors up dangled from side to side as its cables began to break one by one.

The ship went back straight, but Albert was still holding on the floor as he hanged down the empty shaft.

"Albert!", yelled the Doctor and gave his hand, "Take my hand, Albert", he offered his hand.

"Never", he snarled.

The space ship trembled furiously and various machines exploded, the Doctor ducked as the communicator also exploded.

He lifted his head and saw the elevator fall down, "ALBERT!", he scream, only too late, as the elevator fell on him without he could do anything.

The shaft exploded and the Doctor tried to protect himself by taking cover behind another machine.

He stood up with difficulty, holding fast on the pipework to not fall over, the trembling getting harder and harder by the minute.

He glanced from side to side, he had no idea where he had to go now. The he heard somebody yell his name from the distance.

"I know that voice", he said smiling, "Master?!", he yelled.

"Doctor!", he heard on the distance.

"Over here", he said and saw the Master coming in his way.

The Master was holding his right arm with his previously injured left arm, which was still bleeding a lot.

"What happened?!", yelled the Doctor over all the noise of the explosions.

"The controllers didn't like my presence too much", he tried to grin.

"Did you manage to divert the direction of the ship?", asked the Doctor.

The Master nodded, "I hacked into all of them, none is going to fall on the neighborhood", he saw the Doctor's face, "On any neighborhood", he added.

"Is the control room over there?", he asked as he pointed from where the Master had just come, he nodded at him.

"Brilliant", he said, brightness in his eyes, he had a plan.

He began to walk as fast as he could, the ship still trembling terribly, "It has got to be somewhere near this", he said as he looked around, searching for something.

"Where are you trying to get?!", yelled the Master over the noise of more explosions.

"Here!", declared the Doctor, pulled a lever and lower compartment began to open up.

"Do you have a death wish?!", yelled the Master as he grasped on some pipework, preventing to fall over.

The Doctor ignored him, rummaged through cabinets near the compartment and pulled out a space suit, "Put this on", he handed one to the Master and got out another one.

"No!", he yelled, "Not till you explain what are you doing", he said angrily.

"We're gonna jump", said the Doctor gleefully as he put on his suit.

"WHAT?!"

"No worries, I've done it before", he said with a wide smile.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Down under the space ships, in front of Grace's house, the fight had long seized.

Not long after the Doctor and the Master disappeared the androids collapsed in the streets and when they tried to use their watch-like teleporters they didn't work anymore.

Not long after that the ships began to sound loud alarms, they continued to sound alarms and not move an inch for quite a long time.

"What could be happened up there?", asked Martha to no one in specific.

"Don't worry, the Doctor knows what he's doing - most of the time", amended Amy.

"What did he mean when he said this was just like the Pandorica?", asked Jack to Amy.

"And that Rory wasn't of plastic anymore?", asked Sarah Jane.

Rory grimaced, he could still remember vividly the time he accidently shot Amy and the two thousand years he waited in front of the Pandorica for her.

"Eh-, that is a very long story", said Amy, nodded and motioned at Rory to also nod.

Jack and Sarah Jane glanced at each other.

"Look, there comes the army", said Mickey and pointed at the incoming tanks that were entering the neighborhood. The tanks surrounded the whole area, soldiers helped the last people evacuate from their houses and jeeps came driving in.

One of them stopped in front of Grace's house and a woman with the insignias of General on her stepped out of it.

"I'll handle this", said Jack with a grin and walked over to the woman, Martha decided to walk with him, lest he said something that offended the woman.

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your orders ma'am", he flashed a grin at her as he shook her hand.

"Doctor Martha Smith-Jones", said Martha as she shook the woman's hand.

"General Amanda Well", she introduced herself, "May I know from which institutions are you?"

"I am from Torchwood and my friend here is from UNIT, the situation is under control here", he grinned at her.

"Under control?", she said disbelievingly, "Does this look under control to you Captain?", she questioned.

"It might not look so, but it is very much under control", assured Jack, "We have one man-", Martha gave him a look, "-Two men up there."

The General's eyes widened, "How did you get them up there?", she asked.

"We have our ways", grinned Jack, but the General pressed for an answer.

"I demand to know who you really are", she said in a commanding voice.

"I suggest you call your supervisors and ask about UNIT and Torchwood, General Well", said Martha before Jack could answer her.

The General inhaled sharply and walked away.

Jack and Martha returned to the others.

"What are they going to do?", asked Grace, who had insisted that she wasn't going to leave her house, Chang had stayed to pay her company among the many strangers that came in search of the Doctor and also because he felt curious.

"They are going to call their supervisors to confirm our story", said Jack.

"Are you really a Captain?", asked Chang, who had heard when Jack introduced himself.

"Yes", grinned Jack proudly.

"You don't look like one", he said and Jack gave him a fake glare.

Just then the space ship's lights began to go out and some of the lights exploded.

"They better clear this place", said River seriously.

Jack nodded, understanding at once what was going to happen soon and ran toward General Well.

"General, you have to clear the area immediately, the space ships are about to fall", he said gravely.

"Torchwood still hasn't responded to our calls, only UNIT has confirmed Dr. Smith-Jones", she said sternly.

"Then listen to me", said Martha as she came to stand by Jack, "Clear the area, the ships are about to fall!", she said urgently and another explosion was heard above them.

The woman hesitated for a moment and took her radio, "Clear the area, the space ships are about to fall!", she yelled.

Two explosions, one immediately after the other were heard and flames could be seen coming out of some of the space ships.

Jack and Martha ran to the others, "We have to leave now!", yelled Jack and ran into the house to get everybody that was still inside out.

Mickey took Martha's hand and helped her into the first jeep he found, Sarah Jane, Amy and Rory came next. Jack came out of the house with Clara and helped Chang to drag Grace from her house, "He isn't going to let the space ships fall on the neighborhood!", she argued as she was dragged away.

"Of course he wouldn't", said Jack and opened the door of the jeep to let her in, she glared at him and climbed in.

As they drove off they saw the space ships take a sharp dip and swerved away from the neighborhood.

"Told you!", said Grace happily as she looked through the car window.

Small explosions began to cover all the space ships, smoke filled the air and they couldn't see a thing.

"How far do we need to go?", asked Clara as they continued to drive on.

"As far as necessary", said Mickey and continued to drive on.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, they could see the sky full of flames and the ships moving down towards the sea. Huge pieces of the space ships fell down near the neighborhood and into the sea.

As the space ships went down into sea they all exploded.

Grace and Amy gasped.

"The Doctor was still up there", said Sarah Jane when she recovered her breath.

Jack took the radio of the jeep, "Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood here, we need to know if one of the pieces that fell down had the shape of a small space ship?"

"No Captain, none of them had that shape, but in the park there fell many pieces with odd shapes", came the answer.

"Park, what park?", asked Jack.

"The park near my house", said Grace, "Turn here", she pointed at a turn and Mickey turned down the road.

After a few moments they arrived at the very same park Grace and the Doctor had went to walk to all those years ago.

Amy, Grace and Clara were the first to jump out of the jeep and yell for the Doctor.

"Doctor!", yelled Amy as she looked around frenetically.

"Doctor!", yelled Jack as he also joined them.

Martha and Mickey also arrived in a few moment and by five minutes later they were all halfway through the park.

"Doctor!", yelled River as she searched with Clara.

"Over here!", they suddenly heard and rushed towards it.

They found a huge crater in the ground with two men in space suits struggling to stand up.

"Doctor!", said River urgently and went to the aid of the one that had his space helmet on backwords.

"River?", asked the Doctor, his voice a bit muffled due to the misplaced helmet.

"They're here!", yelled Clara and went to help the Master, who had his helmet well on.

"Take this thing off me", he grumbled as he still held his right arm and Clara managed to get it off.

Meanwhile, the Doctor's helmet was having difficulty in coming off.

"Keep still Doctor", said River as she struggled with the helmet.

"What?", said Jack when he arrived and saw the state they were in.

The others just behind him also took a moment to see what was going on before they went to help the Doctor.

"There", said River when she finally got the Doctor's helmet off.

"Oh, much better, you should have been there the last time I did this", he said as he moved head from side to side.

"Wait, last time?!", yelled River, furious.

"He has a death wish!", yelled the Master as he pointed angrily at the Doctor.

"Oi!", said the Doctor indignantly.

"Doctor, how are you feeling?", asked Grace as she and Martha knelt beside him.

"I'm fine Grace, why don't you go check on the Master", he said and tried to get up, but winced as he moved his left leg.

"Leave, I'll handle him", said Martha as she began to check his leg.

Grace nodded and went over to the Master, he groaned as soon as she moved his right arm, "You broke your right arm", she said concernedly.

"You broke your left leg, Doctor", said Martha and motioned for Jack and Mickey to come help her lift him up.

"You managed to stop those ships from falling on the neighborhood, Doctor", said Mickey happily as he helped him to stand up.

"No", said the Doctor as he closed his eyes, he was getting dizzy, "That was the Master", he said half asleep and both his legs gave in.

Jack and Mickey held him strongly so he didn't fell down and glanced over to the Master.

Rory and Amy were helping him up as he winced, his whole body aching him.

"Take him quickly to the jeep, he isn't going to hold out long", said Grace and helped them take him there quickly.

Everybody could see now, he had genuinely changed.

* * *

**I'm not really experienced in writing action scenes...I hope it wasn't too bad...**

**So I just kinda assumed that Grace's house is near the sea... :x**

**Also, it really took me some time to think up what I was going to write exactly for this chapter since I was struggling the whole time how I was going to present River as the Doctor's wife and even one reviewer gave a really good idea as to how I should do it, but it just kinda didn't go along with my plans for the next chapter so you'll all see some nice DoctorxRiver next chapter ;)**

**Speaking about the next Chapter...It's gonna be the last one :/**

**But worry not my friends!**

**Because I have enjoyed SO much in writing this I will write a Sequel.**

**Yes, that's right, you've all heard me right!**

**THERE"S GONNA BE A SEQUEL!**

**but not soon, since I still have to get several stuff strait and I really wish to make the next one better than this one.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is folks! the last part of this first part of a bigger story yet to come.**

**I hope I have filled all of your expectations in this final chapter :)**

**So I'll let you read this first and find ya by the end of it to explain all future plans, see ya!**

* * *

The Doctor groaned as he opened his eyes, the light in the room being too bright for his eyes.

He opened his eyes wide to focus on the room, it was his same old room in Grace's house, his morphed lamp still standing on a table near the armchair, Grace's aunt's lamp's pieces just at its side and the chess board just under those pieces.

A jar full of water with a glass on its side on his bed table and the same old golf club marks on the walls, half of them been made by him as he searched for the wiring of the room.

"Doctor, you're awake", said Martha as she came into the room, she checked his temperature and blood pressure.

"I'm fine Martha", he croaked, his throat dry.

"You are better", she conceded and got out her stethoscope.

"How is the Master?", he rasped when she finished listening to his hearts.

"He woke up some hours ago", she said and set down her stethoscope, "He really has changed", she said softly, "He didn't insult or try to kill anybody and actually asked Grace to call some friends of his to tell them he was okay", she said disbelievingly with a smile.

"I see you have decided to believe me", he croaked with a smile.

Martha smiled back at him, filled the glass with water and put a straw in it, "Here Doctor", she held him the glass which he took gladly.

"Thanks", he said when he finished with his glass, "And the others?", he asked.

"They are all still here, nobody has wanted to move an inch till you woke up, I better go give them the good news", said Martha as she stood up and went to the living room.

"He's awake", she said happily when she got there, everybody got up and rushed to the room.

"Doctor!", said Amy and rushed to give him a hug.

"Aw-aww, Amy", groaned the Doctor and she quickly stepped back.

"Sorry Doctor", she apologized.

"No problem", he said as he rubbed his bruised ribs.

"How are you feeling Doctor?", asked Sarah Jane.

"Fine, I'm fine", he smiled.

"Hope you get well soon Doc", said Mickey.

"Thanks Ricky", he said jokingly with a smile.

"Doctor", began Jack and the Doctor could almost immediately tell what Jack was up to, "Are you sure about what you said about the Master when we found you in the park?"

"Come on Jack, Martha already believes me, why can't you join up with her?", he asked and Jack gave Martha a slight glare, but it quickly dissipated and changed into an understanding look.

"Did I just say something I shouldn't have?", he wondered.

"No", said Martha and cast a look at Jack.

"Look I understand that everyone wants to speak with him, but he really needs to rest", said Grace and began to usher them all out.

"Get well Doctor", said Chang and walked out with the others.

River stayed behind and waited till the last person left, which was Grace.

"May I talk with for a bit?", she asked.

"I really don't-"

"Only for a moment", she smiled at her and Grace heaved a sigh.

"Fine, but only for a moment", she conceded and walked away, leaving them alone.

"River", began the Doctor, but remained silent, unsure of what he should say.

River walked over to his bed and sat on an available spot, facing him, "Yes Sweetie?", she asked and leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

He kissed back longingly, but pushed her back gently with his one good arm, "River", he began again and she moved back into a sitting position.

"I saw you at Trenzalore", he said, his face sad.

"Doctor you-"

"I know you have been there, I can see it in your eyes, don't try to deceive me, I know you too well", he looked into her eyes, pleading for her to explain it to him.

"I saw you at the Library", he continued when she didn't answer him, his voice almost breaking when he mentioned the Library.

"I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen", he accused her, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Oh, Sweetie", she cupped his face in her hands a tear falling down her cheek.

"Please River", pleaded the Doctor, he needed to know what had happen more than anything else at that moment.

"You saved my consciousness, remember?", she asked as she smiled faintly through the tears falling down her face.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself to answer her, "Yes I did", he affirmed as he caressed her hands that were still cupping his face.

"I was saved, my consciousness was saved", she said with a smile, "That was all that was needed to bring me back", she smiled at the Doctor and let go of his face.

His eyes grew wide as his still foggy brain tried to process everything, "Back how, who brought you back?", he asked urgently.

River took a deep breath, she only could hope that he took this well, "Albert Brown", she said and his eyebrows almost touched his harline.

"What?", he rasped, his throat suddenly dry again.

"He read my thesis and got interested in me", she began, "He apparently searched for me and found out why I had been imprisoned in Stormcage and then found outwhat had happened in the Library", comprehension dawned on his face.

"So he decided that he needed an expert assassin to capture me", added the Doctor.

"And someone that shared with him the glorious moment when he overcame you", she said sarcastically and his eyes widened again, this time, in amusement though.

"No", he said disbelievingly with half a smile.

River inwardly exhaled in relief and began to wonder why had she ever been worried about the Doctor's reaction.

'He loves, I ought to have known he would accept me no matter what', she thought.

She nodded at him and went further, "To tell you that I almost became Mrs. Brown", she said half in a joke.

She would remember his gobsmacked face for the rest of her life, she immediately began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You are naughty, you are", he chuckled.

"You only just noticed?", she asked playfully as she leaned forward and kissed him.

This time he kissed back passionately, his questions being answered he had no immediate reason to let go of her. Never, not since the he saw her die in the Library did he think he would be able to be this happy when he would be with her because this time he knew. He knew that they had their whole future ahead of them, no Spoilers, not anymore. No more carrying the dreaded secret that the woman he loved most would die, no more fearing for the day he would see her for a last time.

'He loves me and I love him', thought River as they continued to kiss each other, 'Everything is going to be all right from now on.'

* * *

Martha and the others went back into the living room and sat down again.

"It's good to know that he's gonna be alright", said Chang as he sat down on one of the armchairs.

"How did you meet the Doctor?", asked Amy to Martha as she sat down at Rory's side on the couch.

"At the hospital where I was taking my lessons to become a doctor", she recalled with a smile, "He was pretending to be patient as he was searching for some alien, imagine how he shocked me with his double pulse", she laughed.

"You tell me", said Grace as she sat down, nobody noticing that she had come back without River.

"He was also undercover at the hospital you practiced?", asked Jack.

"Oh, I would have hoped so", she grimaced.

"Why?", pressed Sarah Jane.

She sighed deeply and glanced at Chang, everybody turned to look at him.

"Okay", he gave in after a moment, "It was 1999, near the end of the year, my friends and I were running away from another gang, they began to shoot at us, they all were killed", he hanged his head and Martha couldn't help but feel pity for him, "They were about to shoot me as well, but suddenly a blue police box appeared", he smiled at the memory, "The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and - and got shot as well", everybody's eyes widened.

"I went with him in the ambulance and waited for him in the hospital, where she operated him."

Grace continued where he had stopped, "I arrived at the hospital and they said that the x-rays had double vision and that the machine was probably broken", she sighed, "So when the surgery started we barely could get him sedated, he kept waking up and saying he wasn't human, of course we all thought he was mad, or in shock after the shooting. I began an exploratory surgery and accidently made both his hearts stop", she paused before she went on with the story, she still felt terrible for what had happened with the Doctor that day, "He died on the surgery table", she finished and all their eyes were wide.

"Imagine my surprise when I went the next day to the morgue and they told me that his body had disappeared, and short after that there appears another man, completely different from him claiming that I had operated him", she gave a slight laugh.

"How did he look back then?", asked Jack curiously, having seen two previous regenerations of the Doctor.

"Well, first he looked short and old and after he regenerated he looked young, tall with long curly brown hair", she explained.

"Never seen those two versions", he said.

"He was quite different then, he even stole his clothes from the hospital", she laughed and Amy and Rory glanced at each other.

"I don't see the difference", said Rory.

"What do you mean?", asked Grace, her brows furrowed.

"Where do you think he got that horrible tweed jacket and bow-tie?", asked Amy and everybody laughed.

Grace stood up and offered everybody some tea, she had plenty of it since the Doctor practically only drank tea, they all accepted the tea gratefully.

"How did you meet him?", asked Grace to Amy and Rory as she walked into the kitchen.

"She met him first", said Rory as he pointed at Amy.

"He crashed with the TARDIS into my garden when I was seven", she began with a smile, "There was a crack in my wall that he said he would fix, but the TARDIS began to make a noise and he promised he would be back in five minutes and fix my wall", she took a deep sigh, "He came back seventeen years later", everybody's eyes widened once again as their mouths hanged open.

"When he came back it turned out that some alien monster had come through the crack in my wall and so he met Rory as well. When he finished with the alien monster and the Atraxi which were ready to burn Earth, he said he was only going to take the TARDIS to a quick trip to the moon and return", she took another deep sigh.

"Don't tell me he was late again?", said Jack with a grimace.

"Two years", she nodded.

Jack felt like he could facepalm and seemingly Amy noticed it.

"But after that he never was late again-except for our wedding, but he had a good excuse that time", she smiled.

Jack had to chuckle at that.

"And how did you meet him, Jack?", asked Rory.

"Well, I was a Time Agent in World War II and there was an invasion of zombie people with gas masks", he explained.

"Time Agent?", questioned Grace as she leaned against the kitchen's archway, waiting for the water to finish boiling.

"I'm originally from the 51st century", said Jack and gave her one of his trademark grins.

"Really, River also comes from there", said Amy happily.

"Really?", asked Jack, but before he could ask anything else about River-

"How did you meet the Doctor, Mickey?", asked Rory.

"He traveled with my then girlfriend, Rose", he explained.

"And where is she?", asked Clara.

"Yeah, why didn't she also come?", asked Amy.

Mickey looked unsure as to how he was going to explain whatever had happened, so Amy just let him open and close his mouth like a fish several times as he struggled to come up with something.

Fortunately Jack also saw it and took pity on him, "She got trapped on a parallel universe with her family", he said softly.

"I-I'm sorry", said Amy, truly feeling sorry for bringing up those kind of memories.

"No, she's more than fine over there, having everything she always wanted", he said with a knowing smile that made Amy wonder what he meant, but decided against it to ask further.

"And River, how did you meet the Doc-", began Martha but stopped when she noticed that River was nowhere to be seen, "Where is she?", she asked.

"She wanted to speak with the Doctor over something and said she would only be a moment, but I think she has already taken more than just that", said Grace as she came back with a tray full of cups of tea and everybody began to help themselves.

"Ah, let them talk another while before you go fetch River", said Amy as she sat down with her tea and saw Grace trying to walk into the hallway.

"I bet they have a lot to talk about", said Clara with a knowing smile as she drank her tea.

"What do you mean?", said Martha, furrowing her brows.

"He - They're married", said Clara.

"WHAT?!", yelled more than one of them at the same and Jack would have said something first but he was still choking on his tea.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot of things", said Chang and gave a chuckle.

END?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Finished!**

**well...till I get the next story all straightened out at least :P**

**Ok, so nobody has to worry about the sequel, once I have the first chapter up I'll post an Author's note in this story so if you're following it everything should be fine.**

**ALSO! IMPORTANT!**

**I wrote an entr'acte, a sort of interval between this story and the next one which includes the events from The Day of the Doctor happening in this stroy's world.**

**I still am not sure whether I should post it today or tomorrow, at any rate you will find it if you go to my profile and look for it there.**

**And about the Sequel I'm not sure when it will come out because of all my uni stuff and so on, but with the up coming easter time I should have enough free time to properly sit down and work it all through.**

**Furthermore I want to thank all of you guys who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it a Lot guys!**

**see ya around soon!**


End file.
